What Am I? (A Bleach Story)
by zowater
Summary: When a young soul reaper with a connection to Aizen realizes something strange is happening to her she doesn't know what to do. And when others get interested in what is happening to her she feels confused and scared. Now what is going to happen?
1. Prolouge

Miyu ran towards the training fields. _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ She fretted. She jumped over a random soul reaper and nearly crashed into a wall, but finally spotted the training field. _I'm going to make it!_

Suddenly she tripped and landed a few inches from the field. "Man!" She stood up and trudged onto the field.

Standing in the middle of the field was a man with wavy brown hair, and brown eyes hidden behind his glasses. He wore a captain's cloak, and he was staring at her. "Hello Miyu. You're late."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Well then. Let us get started." He said handing her the practice zanpacto.

"Right…." She took it from him and took up her fighting position.

… A few hours later….

"Good job." He nodded.

"Thank you…" Miyu blushed wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Well I have to go. See you tomorrow… and try to be here on time." He laughed.

"Alright… Bye…. Captain Aizen."


	2. Chapter 1

Miyu looked up at her roof and sighed. It had been only a few months, but it still seemed like yesterday when the captain that she had admired so much had turned evil. She sat up and looked at her calendar. _Today's the day… the day head captain Yomamoto gives me my mission…._

She got out of bed and pulled on her squad 10 outfit and pulled her long reddish brown hair into a pony tail. She strapped her zanpacto into her belt and headed out.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally arrived at the captain's room. _Here I go._ She took a deep breath, and then opened the door. It still hurt a little as she saw the 10 captains, where there should have been 13.

"Ah! Miss Miyu Hikaru!" Captain Yomamoto called.

"Hi." She nodded as she kept her eyes trained on him.

"Yes well. Now that you are here, we may finally start this meeting."

_What?... Is he going to make me a captain?! No! That's not possible! I'm not that strong!_

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Miyu. A hollow has been currently running around Karakura town, causing issues. No soul reaper has been able to track it down, but we believe you, with your advanced tracking skills, will be able to find it and destroy it."

_Oh!_ "Yes captain…"

"Captain Hitsugaya will direct you to the last known spot, it was seen." Yomamoto nodded. "Meeting dismissed."

Captain Hitsugaya walked right over to her. She nodded to her captain, which only made her meet him eye to eye.

"Right then. Let's go." He nodded.

"K."

….. Later in Karakura town…

"This is the last known spot it was at." Hitsugaya said as they came to a park full of kids. Both of them were now in their gigias. Miyu's consisted of a pair of jeans and a light green tank top which showed her belly button barely, and had a black butterfly on the bottom left corner.

"Hmm…." Miyu said scanning the area.

Millions of different trails of spiritual pressures were drifting all over the place.

Ever since she was little, she had been able to see trails of spiritual pressure when she focused. Soul reapers were all red, hollows were black, and regular humans were green. She focused in on the thin black trail, which was fading.

"Got it." She nodded.

"Good. Do you want me to assign another soul reaper to help?" He asked.

"No, I should be good." Miyu smiled. "Well I'd better go before I lose it."

"Right. Good luck." Hitsugaya nodded and left.

Miyu looked at the kids playing and smiled. Then she focused on the black trail and set off.


	3. Chapter 2

Miyu followed the trail thru the town board. As far as she could tell it merely flew around, probably attacked a few souls, and left.

_Some mission!_ She sighed.

She was about to stop and relax on a bench, when her soul phone went off, signaling a hollow. "Well I'd better check." She took off towards it, shedding her gigai.

She spotted a large, almost rabbit like, hollow. _It's not the one I'm looking for._ Miyu sighed when she didn't recognize the pattern of its spiritual pressure. "Well might as well take it down while I'm here." She charged towards it.

It turned and aimed to attack her, but she beat it. She landed where it had been and smoothed out her hair.

"Nice!" A voice called from behind her.

She turned and found a soul reaper with spiky orange hair. "Who are you?" She called sheathing her zanpacto. Then glanced over as her gigai came running after her.

The soul reaper ran over and smiled. "Hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute soul reaper."

"Oh so you're the human I've been hearing about."

"So who are you?" He asked putting his own zanpacto away.

"I'm Miyu. Squad 10." Miyu nodded.

"Cool. That was a quick job at beating the hollow."

"Thanks. Well I've got to go." She nodded, putting her gigai back on. "Take care." She took off again in search of the trail. She easily found it again and continued to follow it. _Uh! Where can it be?!_

"Hey!" Ichigo called running after her.

"Huh?... Can I help you?"  
"That's what I was going to ask you. You look like you need help."

"….. Yeah I guess. I'm searching for a hollow, that's been causing issues." Miyu said glancing around.

"….There's a hollow around here?"

"… Not right now, but…" Her soul phone went off again. "Let's go!" She said taking off. She popped out the soul candy, ready to pop it into her mouth as she ran. _Please be it!_

They slid into the park she had been at earlier. Only now it was empty, save a giant hollow.

Miyu instantly recognized the pattern. She popped the mod soul into her mouth and charged. "This is the hollow!" Miyu yelled to Ichigo.

"Right!" He yelled slicing at the hollow from the front, while Miyu sliced from behind.

It grabbed Miyu with its tail and whacked Ichigo to the side. She gasped as she felt her energy being drained,

_No…_ She gripped her zanpacto tighter. Then stabbed the hollow, allowing herself to fall to the ground gasping. _No wonder it causes trouble. It drains energy with its tail._

She sliced out again, killing it. _There…_ She swayed weakly and fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

Miyu opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. "What the…"

"Hey." Ichigo said walking in.

"Ichigo…" Miyu blinked. "Wha… What's going on?"

"The hollow knocked you out… So I brought you here."

"Uh…. Thank you." She nodded standing up. "But I have to leave now."

"Uh…" Ichigo gulped as she opened the door.

"HEY!"

Miyu gulped wide eyed as a man happily waved his hand in her face.

"I'M ISSHIN! ICHIGO'S DAD! YOU ARE?"

"Uh… Miyu…."

"Nice to meet you Miyu! Are you going to stay for dinner?! How do you know Ichigo?!"

"Uh… No… I meet him today…." She blinked.

"Oh…" Isshin giggled. "Ichigo! Be so bold to bring a girl home when you only just met her!"

"Shut up dad!" Ichigo said punching his father. "I'll see you around Miyu."

"Yeah, maybe." She nodded leaving.

"Ah Miyu your back." Toshiro nodded as she walked in.

"Hi captain." She nodded.

"Did you defeat the hollow?"

She nodded. "The hollow apparently could drain energy. That's why it was hard for the other soul reapers."

"Well it's good you took it down… Now would you mind running an errand for me?"

"Not at all captain."

"K. Take these papers to the other captains."

"Alright." She nodded taking the stack of papers. She then set off. First she went to squad 1, then squad 2, next squad 4, the squad 7, squad 11, and then squad 12.

She blinked as she found herself at squad 6. "Ummm… Captain Kuicki?..."

He looked up at her calmly.

"Captain Hitsugaya needed me to give this to you." She said handing him the paper.

He scanned over it and nodded. "Thank you. You may leave."

"K." She nodded, leaving.

Next up she headed to squad 13. There she found Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku.

"Captains." She nodded.

"Hey… Your… ummm…" Kyoraku said trying to remember.

"Miyu Hikaru." Ukitake smiled. "The sixth seat of squad 10."

Miyu nodded. "Captain Hitsugaya needed me to bring this by." She smiled.

"Oh thanks." Ukitake nodded.

"So Miyu, how was your mission?" Kyoraku smiled.

"Fine. The hollow is gone now." She said calmly. "Well I have to go."

"Oh Miyu!" Ukitake smiled. "Give this to Toshiro!" He said handing her a bag of candy.

"…. Okay…." She blinked. "Bye."


	5. Chapter 4

"Miyu!"

"Yes Captain?" She asked a few days later.

"Rangiku and I are heading to the world of the living. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" She pulled out her zanpacto and glanced it over quickly before re-sheeting it. "Okay I'm ready."

"What's wrong with your zanpacto?" he asked as she walked over.

"Oh I was just making sure he didn't have a scratch. He gives me grief if I don't take care of him properly. And then he won't help me in trouble."

"Oh…. Alright. Let's go now."

"K."

"Captain Ukitake … Lutinent Abari… Ikkaku… Yamichika… What are you guys doing here?" Miyu blinked as they arrived in the world of the living.

"We're hollow hunting." Ikkaku smiled, gesturing to himself and Yamichika.

"I'm coming by to say hi to Rukia, then I'm going to help Ikkaku."

"I don't need help!" Ikkaku growled.

"What about you Captain Ukitake?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm going shopping!" He smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" Renji asked.

"Patrol." Toshiro said calmly.

"We'll join you." Yamichika smiled happily.

Miyu followed the other soul reapers as they separated from the squad 13 captain. They wandered around, Rangiku trying to ditch to go shopping, searching.

"No Rangiku!" Toshiro growled for the hundredth. "You cannot leave to shop!"

Miyu laughed softly but froze. For Miyu's powers, each individual had a different texture and design to their trail. And once Miyu saw a tail she could always remember who it belonged to.

"Miyu?" Renji asked.

".. It…. It can't be…" Miyu shot off following the familiar trail.


	6. Chapter 5

Miyu jumped from roof top to roof top shocked. _There is no way! It's impossible!_ She soon found herself at a small clearing. And terrorizing a soul was the hollow her and Ichigo had destroyed. _NO!_

Miyu didn't stop to think, she shot forward drawing her zanpacto. "Blaze Moriozo!" She screamed releasing her shiki.

Her blade changed into a dark long spear. Out of the corner of her eye Miyu spotted her zanpacto spirit, a large black dog with blazing red eyes.

Ready? It smiled showing rows of sharp canine teeth.

"Ready!" Miyu nodded slicing out at the hollow.

It jumped back just in time and turned towards Miyu. Upon seeing her it smiled. "Nooky. It's the little soul reaper that tried to kill us." It laughed in a husky dark voice that almost had more than one voice to it.

Miyu growled. "And this time I'm going to make sure you die!" She sliced at its tail cautiously.

It laughed dodging. "How can you do that when you'll be the one to die?"

"I don't think so!"

Miyu and the hollow exchanged blows for a little but the hollow seemed much stronger than before. It let out a laugh and shot forward knocking her zanpacto from her hands then wrapped her up in its tail.

It laughed tightening its grip not yet draining her energy. "Maybe I should let you live… Your energy is so delicious…. Then once your energy recuperates I'll drain you again, and again, and again." It laughed darkly.

Miyu moaned as her energy started getting drained. _No…. It can't end like this…._ Her vision slowly started to glaze over red. A strange feeling started to course thru her… the feeling of craving something… almost a hunger/thirst feeling.

Suddenly the energy draining and pressure disappeared.

"Miyu!"


	7. Chapter 6

Miyu opened her eyes slowly to find Captain Ukitake and Toshiro leaning over her.

"Miyu?"…." Toshiro whispered.

"Uh… Captain…."She moaned weakly. "What… What happened.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Ukitake said helping her up.

"I-I don't know…." Miyu shivered as Ukitake helped her sit up. "I…. it ….we were fighting… it caught me… then I don't know…" She shivered as a strange feeling bubbled in her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Toshiro asked, worry tinted his voice strangely.

"I… think so…." Miyu nodded wobbling as she stood.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake asked.

Miyu nodded, but swayed again. Ukitake caught her.

"Why don't we get you back to the soul society?" Toshiro said waving Rangiku over.

"…. Yeah. Okay." Miyu nodded as Rangiku steadied her. Toshiro nodded and opened the door.

….. In Huco Mundo…

The arrancar espada sat at their seats waiting for the three soul society traitors. Starrk dozed, Halibel sat silently, Baragram starred off into space, Ulquiorra watched the door, Nnoirota grinned looking around, Grimmjow grumbled to himself, Zommari and Aaroniero stared silently at random spots, Yammy folded his arms acting gangster, and Szyael grumbled writing notes to himself.

The espada all turned and looked as Gin, Tosen, and Aizen walked in. Everyone was silent as Aizen sat down calmly. "The meeting begins."

"Does anyone have anything of interest?" Tosen asked after a nod from Aizen.

It was silent for a moment then Szyael spoke. "One of my experiment Hollows was destroyed the other day."

"Of course it was. Your experiments get destroyed easily!" Grimmjow growled.

Szyael glared back and frowned. "The strange thing is I made it so when its destroyed it sacrifices a soul it ate and comes back to devoured more."

This perked Aizen's interest. "Did it work?"

"Yes. It was working fine till only a bit ago. It was destroyed."

"What could be so strong?..." Tosen blinked.

"Yes Szyael?"

"it's not a what, but a who." Szyael frowned. "The readings I got were from one person who had extreme spiritual pressure." This got everyone's attention.

"A soul reaper?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't have video feed. But I can work on tracking it." Szyael grinned.

"Bring whoever it is to us." Aizen said calmly. "We could use them."

"Yes Lord Aizen." He gave a small bow.

Aizen nodded. "Good."


	8. Chapter 7

"How you feeling Miyu?" Toshiro asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm feeling better today." Miyu nodded. But she still had the strange bubbly feeling in her stomach. She hadn't told anyone about it.

"That's good. I want you to take a break and rest for a bit so you can regain your strength."

"Thank you captain, but I'm fine."

"Go relax." Toshiro ordered sternly.

"Uh…. Okay." Miyu nodded weakly.

Toshiro nodded and walked off.

Miyu walked around bored. She didn't know what to do with herself at that point. The bubbling in her stomach was still driving her crazy. Food and drinks didn't help much and it got stronger around high level soul reapers.

Miyu ended up heading to the world of the living to relax. She looked up as Ichigo and a few other kids walked by. "Yo!" She waved in her gigai.

Ichigo turned. "Oh umm…"

"Its Miyu." She smiled walking over.

"HI! I'M KEIGO!" The brunet guy yelled right in her face.

"Uh… Hi."

"Miyu this is Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Chad, and Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo introduced his friends.

"Hi." Miyu smiled. "I'm Miyu Hikaru. I met Ichigo the other day." She nodded to Rukia recognizing the last name.

"It's nice to meet you." Rukia smiled.

"So Miyu what are you doing round here?!" Keigo grinned.

"Just relaxing." She said calmly glancing at Uryu's glare.

"Wanna hang out with us?!" Keigo grinned.

"Uhh….. Sure." Miyu smiled.

Miyu tagged along with Ichigo's gang at the park having a picnic. Miyu smiled as she watched the group interact.

"You're in squad 10 aren't you?" Rukia said sitting down next to her.

"Yes." Miyu said calmly. "You're Captain Kuchiki's sister in squad 13 aren't you?"

"Yes." Rukia smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…. But Captain Hitsugaya ordered me to relax after the hollow I fought yesterday."

"Ichigo told me about that… It's strange…" Rukia said getting a far off look.

"Yes. But I know it's gone now." Miyu said calmly.

"How?"

Miyu paused. "You know… I'm not sure."

After the relaxing yet crazy picnic Miyu said bye and headed back to the soul society. For the most part she felt fine, but the feeling remained. As she entered the society she felt it grow stronger and sighed collapsing on her bed


	9. Chapter 8

Miyu was feeling better and better as the days passed. She had even gone and killed a few hollows lately. Toshiro was still worried about her, but she was fine is what she kept telling him.

"Hello Miyu." Ukitake said walking up to her.

"Oh Captain Ukitake. Did you need something?"

"Just checking on you." He smiled. "Toshiro is worried about you."

"Yeah I know…." Miyu sighed pushing down the hungry feeling in her stomach. "But I'm fine." Miyu smiled.

"Well that's good." Ukitake nodded, he patted her head and laughed.

Miyu blushed. "Yeah." She laughed nervously , but as he patted her head the feeling spiked slightly.

"You okay?" He asked as she flinched.

"Oh yeah. I just thought I was about to hiccup." She lied.

"Oh, That wouldn't be good." He smiled. "Hiccups are horrible."

Miyu nodded "Well I have to go Captain. Hollows don't kill themselves."

"… Be careful Miyu."

"I'll be fine." She nodded taking off.

Szyael frowned as his computer beeped at him. "Come on! Find it! Come on!"

"Yelling at your computer!" Grimmjow laughed walking into Szyael's lab.

"Shut up Grimmjow. What do you need?"

"Lord Aizen wants to know if you've found that… being yet." Grimmjow frowned.

"No I-" Szyael blinked as his computer screen glowed and beeped. "Never mind. It looks like I found them… Want to go fetch it Grimmjow… Take someone else to be on the safe side." He tossed Grimmjow a scanner.

"Why do I have to go?!"

"Because I'm much too busy."

Grimmjow glared but stalked off in search of Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow frowned as he and Ulquiorra landed in the world of the living and held up his scanner. "Hmm…. It's that way…"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well."

Grimmjow growled as he led Ulquiorra looking around as he held out the scanner. He paused as it beeped at him. He looked up to see a female soul reaper with long reddish brown hair and blue eyes running towards them with her zanpacto. "Looks like it was a reaper." Ulquiorra nodded.

Grimmjow smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

Miyu frowned. Arrancars! And high level from the appearance. She shot towards them sword out tensely.

The blue haired one grinned dropping the weird device and pulled out his sword. He blocked Miyu's sword. Miyu tensed. Am I really ready for this?... She gasped as she slid backwards.

"Grimmjow remember not to kill her." The other arrancar said confusing Miyu.

"What…" She gasped, but was interrupted by Grimmjow's sword. She dropped slightly and frowned. "BLAZE MORIOZO!" She blocked his sword with the stick part of the spear and sliced out at his leg with the blade.

He stumbled back shocked as she spun the spear above her head. "You picked the wrong reaper to fight!"


	10. Chapter 9

Grimmjow frowned being pushed back by Miyu. He growled and swung as hard as he could, pushing her back. She slid back and glared at him darkly.

Ulquiorra watched them fight and frowned. How is this girl reaper special? He blinked as she shoved at Grimmjow and managed to match his strength. Who is this girl? He watched for a few minutes as they fought, then frowned as he spotted a reaper a distance away. "Grimmjow time to go."

Grimmjow growled. "BUSY!" He dodged Miyu's spear and swung at her legs.

She jumped back and shot at him again aiming for his chest.

Unfortunately Ulquiorra intercepted her and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped eyes wide open. He gripped her neck calmly. "Let's go Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grumbled and picked up the scanner. He looked over seeing the reaper. "Maybe I'll stay and have some fun."

Miyu gasped and struggled. I have to help by warning that reaper! She gripped her zanpacto and stabbed Ulquiorra's leg.

He blinked calmly and looked down at her.

"RUN AWAY!" Miyu yelled as loudly as she could.

The reaper froze looking at the two espada and Miyu. Then turned tail and ran.

Grimmjow frowned. "They're not worth the effort. He looked at Miyu. "What about her?"

Ulquiorra looked down at her calmly and Miyu shivered. Then it went dark.

Miyu shivered coming back to consciousness. All she could tell was she was laying on a cold and hard surface. She could pick up people talking, but not any words. She moaned moving her arms in search of her zanpacto. She couldn't find it!

She shot up, shocking the espada by her reflects, and did a quick sweep over of her surroundings. She was in a large room facing a table with the 10 espada sitting. They all stared at her with a mix of expressions. Too much for Miyu to take in.

"Miyu Hikaru…"

She froze and turned slowly to see the x-captain of squad 5. "Souske Aizen…" She whispered in shock.


	11. Chapter 10

"It's been a while… Hasn't it, Miyu?" Aizen said calmly.

Miyu shivered many different emotions running thru her. Aizen had been her mentor, role model, hero, and crush. She had respected him almost more than everyone else. He had taught her whenever she asked. He had been there for her whenever she was distressed, even though she was in squad 10.

Then when he had "died" she had been shocked and horrified. Toshiro had done his best to comfort her, but it hadn't worked. Even Captain Unahana had failed to help her feel better. When it had been reviled the truth of his betrayal she had become so angry. He had betrayed her!

"AIZEN YOU TRAITOR!" She yelled out angrily, putting all her hurt feelings into her words.

Aizen smiled calmly and held up her zanpacto. "Now Miyu…."

She shivered confused. "Why did you bring me here?!"

He nodded and Szyael stepped forward. Before Miyu could move Szyael had slammed her against the ground and was drawing blood.

"What should we do with her while Szyael analyzing her blood?" Gin asked Aizen.

Aizen was silent for a moment. "Any suggestions?"

Nnoitora smirked, but before he could say anything Szyael spoke. "Lord Aizen it will only take me a minute to examine it." He bowed and left.

Miyu shivered getting up and looking around nervously. Aizen smirked. "How are you doing Miyu? Are you still in squad 10?"

Miyu glared. "Don't act like we are still friends you traitor!"

"So cruel." Gin snickered.

Aizen frowned setting his tea cup down. "Now Miyu… You should know better. If it came to a fight you'd be dead. You should be careful of what you say."

"I'd rather die than be here!" She shot forward aiming to grab her zanpacto.


	12. Chapter 11

Miyu moaned as Aizen squeezed her neck tightly. He had shot up faster than she could see and landed behind her. From there he had pinned her against the wall, chocking her and pointing her own zanpacto against her shoulder. "Miyu…" He whispered into her ear sending chills up her back.

Miyu froze as her stomach bubbled. Her eyes glazed over and Aizen frowned. He let go and shot back, just in time. Miyu shot at the closest person, a random arrancar, and latched her teeth into it's neck. Everyone watched as the arrancar collapsed and Miyu pulled back, a silver lining around her teeth.

"What the…" Gin gasped shocked.

Miyu collapsed against a wall and shivered looking at the arrancar. What… What just happened…

Aizen frowned watching Miyu cautiously. He was confused, but intrigued. He had known Miyu for many years. She had been one of the fastest students to graduate from the soul society academy. It had only taken her two years. She had instantly became the sixth seat of squad 10.

He had gotten to know her, trying to discover if she would be useful. The only special thing he had discovered was her ability to actually SEE spiritual pressure. He had asked her about it once. She had reviled that while others sensed spiritual pressure, she saw it as well. Making it impossible for someone to hide their spiritual pressure from her.

It had intrigued him, but he could tell she would be hard to trick into working for him. But now this strange event caused him to pause. He had never seen anything like this before. This angered him.

"Lord Aizen…" Szyael said walking back in and up next to him.

"…. Szyael."

"I examined her blood. The only strange thing was how similar her spiritual pressure is to the Hokiokun's." He looked over at the arrancar and Miyu. "What happened."

"Figure it out."

He was silent for a second, but then walking towards the discarded arrancar. He took a sample of the silver substance on it's wound and took a sample of it's blood.

Miyu watched weakly still in shock. Someone… Help…


	13. Chapter 12

"You saw what?" Toshiro asked the reaper in shock.

"Two high level arrancars, I think espada, kidnapped sixth seat Hikaru."

Why?! Why take her alive?! Toshiro shivered in anger. Why Miyu?

"…Captain?"

He looked at the reaper and frowned. "Go tell lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Yes Captain." He nodded and ran off.

Toshiro sat silently and tried to understand what he had been told. It made no sense to him. He moaned angrily tugging at his hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Ukitake asked from the door. "You're going to pull out all your hair that way."

Toshiro sighed. "It's just a squad thing. Nothing to worry you over."

Ukitake blinked in shock. What could it be? It's troubling him a lot… "Well I came to check how Miyu is doing." He froze as Toshiro flinched. "Toshiro what happened?!"

"…Miyu was taken by two espada…"

"WHAT!" Ukitake gasped, body shacking in shock. "Why?!"

"I don't know." He sighed weakly. "I don't know."

Ukitake stared at the little captain and felt horrible. Miyu…

Miyu curled up in the corner of the throne room, crying into her knees. She felt so weak and alone. She was glad none of the arrancars or espada would approach her, but she wished she understood what was going on. Every time she looked up she would notice Aizen looking at her. It horrified her.

His cold eyes narrowed at her as he waited for the pink haired arrancar to return. She dreaded it yet looked forward to it.

"Lord Aizen." Everyone looked up as Szyael walked in. "The silver was his spiritual pressure."

Miyu froze.


	14. Chapter 13

Miyu collapsed to the ground, wide eyes. His spiritual pressure!? She ignored Aizen's glances as she sat there weakly.

"Explain."

"Well… She somehow drained its spiritual pressure. I'm not sure how… But I suspect the why…. The danger she felt she was in." He stepped towards her, but she was still in shock. She hardly registered as he yanked her up. "I'm really looking forward to studying her."

She jerked away as his hand trailed down her back. She stumbled back, right into a lip lock with x-captain Gin Ichimaru. Her eyes widened as he pulled her closer, hand trailing down her neck. She was about to pull away when his hand hit the bottom of her neck and her body froze.

She watched as his spiritual pressure spiked and swirled around him unnaturally. Then it spiraled towards her neck, right where his hand was. The spot on her neck felt hot and she was beginning to feel extremely weak. She felt something in her arms before passing out.

Aizen glared angrily and yanked Gin away from Miyu. She collapsed to the ground, but Aizen ignored her. "Gin!"

He shifted nervously. "Sorry Lord Aizen…. I don't know what came over me."

Aizen frowned and turned to look at Miyu. He froze. Miyu had passed out and collapsed onto her back. On her neck, where Gin's hand had been, was a small red diamond shaped crystal. But the thing that really shocked him was the small baby arrancar.

It was fast asleep in Miyu's arms. It had light silver hair, similar to Gin's, and looked to be about 1 and a half. A small mask part curled out from under his ear to his eye. Aizen turned to Szyael for answers as Gin looked over the kid. "Well?"

"I'm not sure Lord Aizen… I'd have to experiment to discover…"

"…Umm… Is it… my kid?" Gin asked pointing to the baby arrancar.

"Maybe." Szyael nodded.

Gin went to pick up the kid but jumped as it shifted and grew a few inches. Gin blinked shocked.

Szyael stared fascinated. "Lord Aizen can I take the arrancar?"

"No. Bring the equipment here."

Szyael nodded and hurried out.

Aizen looked down at Miyu and frowned. What was that?


	15. Chapter 14

Miyu shivered waking up. She felt extremely tired and sore. The first thing she noticed was a strange unfamiliar weight in her arms. The second was a strange new feeling coming from her stomach, similar to the bubbling feeling.

"Mmm…" She opened her eyes and looked down. She froze. A little arrancar, about 6, looked up at her. He had spiked silver hair and blue eyes. He wore an extra large white shirt. His mask curved from under his left ear and pointed to the corner of his left eye, near his nose. He smiled at her.

Miyu would have jumped or backed up, but he was on her lap and she was against a wall.

"Nyu?" The arrancar boy blinked cocking his head.

"You're awake." Szyael smirked looking over. "Good."

Miyu watched the arrancar child and suddenly felt protective." She pulled him close and glared at Szyael.

"Oh…" Szyael blinked. "It seems she's protective of the child Lord Aizen."

Miyu froze and looked over seeing Aizen, and Gin. She shivered.

"I can see that… Now tell me about the kid." Aizen demanded.

"Well first… Miyu… has a similar ability to the hokiokun… That crystal on her neck is the key to it all." He smiled at Miyu. "The child is growing fast, as you can see. He will be a full grown arrancar by the end of today is my guess."

Aizen nodded. A new way to get more arrancars. He looked at Miyu. She was shivering and holding the new arrancar close. "Szyael show me the process."

Miyu jerked as Szyael walked up to her. Before he could, the little arrancar grew again. Now he appeared to be about 10.

He spun around and punched Szyael back before hugging Miyu again. "NO!"

Aizen frowned. Obviously the child was too close to Miyu and would be a problem. "Gin deal with it."

"Uh…" Gin looked over at his arrancar child, unsure what to do.

"Now Gin."

Gin jumped and grabbed the kid's arms. "Come on kid. Come to Daddy."

The arrancar blinked and let go of Miyu, allowing Gin to drag him off.

"Take him somewhere he won't be a problem."

Gin nodded and dragged the little arrancar off. Miyu looked after him and looked crushed.

Aizen ignored it and turned to Szyael. "Now Szyael."


	16. Chapter 15

Miyu shivered as Szyael pulled her up. She was scared and confused. She could tell that the little arrancar was somehow her child, and Gin was somehow the father. It freaked her out.

She jerked as Szyael touched the crystal on her neck. It suddenly felt really cold. Miyu shivered and Szyael frowned. He pulled away and Miyu collapsed letting out a breath of relief.

"Szyael?" Aizen frowned.

"I'm sorry Lord Aizen… I can't figure this out." Szyael frowned looking at Miyu.

"Maybe it was the kiss!" Nnoirota called.

Miyu flinched and started to back away. She didn't want anyone else kissing her, especially if it had the same results.

"No I'm sure it's the crystal." Szyael glared at Nnoirota.

"Lord Aizen it might be best to ask Gin."

"….Everyone is dismissed." Aizen waved. "Ulquiorra fetch Gin. Szyael continue to study."

Everyone nodded and got up.

"Miyu…" Aizen frowned turning to her.

She jerked as he stepped up to her. "Go die…" She whispered.

Aizen smirked down at her. "I take it you don't know what you are…" He looked over and Miyu wanted to cry.

This is worse than death! Someone help! She started crying as Aizen sat down and Szyael walked up to her again.


	17. Chapter 16

It was silent in the throne room as Miyu lay there. She was sore from all the times Szyael had slapped her when she tried to run. She had cried till she couldn't cry anymore and now laid there silently. She had given up all hope. She knew even if she tried running now Szyael's fractions would be waiting for her. And Aizen still had her zanpacto.

Everything seemed helpless.

Then to make her feel better, not really, Aizen and Szyael walked in.

"I still can't figure out what it takes… I tried kissing her yesterday, but that did nothing."

Miyu shivered at the memory. Szyael had beaten her up after another failed escaped, then decided that maybe a kiss was required. She had struggled, but he had still managed to claim her second kiss.

"Hmm…." Aizen frowned. "And what of the arrancar."

"Full powered, fully grown, and wanting to see her… He'll be trouble… I think if we figure it out again, then we'll have to keep the new ones away from her."

Aizen nodded and glanced at Miyu. He paused. "Wasn't her crystal red?"

"Hmm? Yes, why?" He turned and looked at her. "Oh. It's silver now."

Miyu shivered as Szyael walked up to her. He yanked her to her feet and she stifled a moan of pain.

"Very interesting." He grinned tapping the crystal with a needle. "I wonder why it changed color…"

Aizen nodded watching her. All Miyu could do was avoid eye contact and shiver.

"You know… I wonder if it only works with reapers…"

Szyael looked at Aizen, then Miyu. "Lord Aizen, Gin said he touched the crystal as he kissed her. And he couldn't move his hand the moment he touched, until the baby arrancar was there."

Aizen nodded and looked at Miyu. She froze. No! There was no way she was letting HIM kiss her. She struggled out of Szyael's arms and ran. She wouldn't kiss him! She wouldn't!

Suddenly she was slammed against a wall. "Miyu…" Aizen whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. "Miyu don't run…."

She whimpered as he spun her around and pinned her back against the wall. His hand touched her crystal and it instantly chilled. Aizen smirked down at her and she hated the way her heart beat ten times faster. She wanted to scream as his lips touched hers. The crystal heated up and Aizen's spiritual pressure swirled, right towards the crystal. Just like it had with Gin.

Miyu felt weary and weak as Aizen kissed her. Long ago she would have been happy, but now all she could do was cry. It didn't help when she felt the weight of a baby arrancar in her arms. Miyu expected Aizen to pull away but for a few more seconds he continued to kiss her.

Szyael coughed and Aizen pulled away. Miyu collapsed as Aizen moved back. She was shaking, but still awake. Which was something to be glad of.

She looked down. The baby had dark reddish brown hair and a partial mask that cupped his left eye. He was fast asleep and Miyu almost couldn't believe that Aizen was his father.

She jerked as Szyael took the baby from her arms. She was too tired and sore to try fighting him, but she was angry.

"Lord Aizen can I take him and study his growth?"

Aizen nodded and turned to look at her. She shivered weakly remembering the kiss.

"Thank you Lord Aizen." Szyael handed the baby to a fraction, to take to his lab.

"….Szyael. Her crystal is red again."

"Really?!"

Miyu whimpered.

"I guess that it takes a while for her body to be able to handle the strain… When it's red she is unable to, and when it's silver."

Aizen nodded and smirked.

Miyu moaned. It would be better if I was dead.


	18. Chapter 17

Miyu shivered and looked at the barred window for the hundredth time. Aizen had seen her sent to a room and locked in. That way he wouldn't have to leave her with a guard. That had been four hours ago.

She whimpered as she shifted. Her bruises hurt like crazy and she felt that she might have a broken rib. That would come from Szyael's latest beating when she had tried to get her zanpacto back. She jumped as the door opened, but was shocked by who walked in. "…. You…"

He was about a head taller than Miyu and had spiked silver hair that was tied into a pony tail at the back of his head as well. He had bright blue eyes and part of a mask curved from under his ear and pointed to the corner of his eye. "Mom."

She would have laughed if she wasn't in her current situation. He had a gruff voice that reminded her of a medieval knight.

"Mom are you okay?" It was then she realized he held her zanpacto.

"Moriozo Yosheno!"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at the zanpacto. "Is this yours?"

Miyu nodded starting to cry. He freaked out.

"Uh! Mom… uh…"

Miyu laughed taking her zanpacto. "Thank you…" She froze. "Uh…"

"Oh, my name is Callive."

"Callive… Cal…" She smiled. She hugged him and smiled. "If only I could leave now…"

"Leave? What's wrong Mom?"

"… Cal I'm being held here against my will… I don't like it here…"

"Then… Here." He opened a portal. "You should leave."

"Oh Cal!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You be careful mom."

"I will… And you be careful as well… Don't stand out… And be careful around Aizen."

"Okay." He nodded.

Miyu smiled, then walked through the portal. She found herself in the World of the Living. It was late out and she was all alone on the sidewalk path. Now what… I cant go back to the soul society. Not after what happened… She sighed and walked over to a little bench. She sat down and looked at her zanpacto.

"I'm so lost… I have no where to go. And no one to help me…"

"Hello Miyu Hikaru."

She froze at the voice from behind her.


	19. Chapter 18

She spun around and was shocked to see a man she had never met before. He had blond hair sticking out from under a tan and green striped hat. He wore an outfit found more likely in the soul society than the World of the Living. And he held a small fan, waving it in front of his face.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!"

"I am a simple shopkeeper. And I knew your mother."

Miyu froze. She had never known her mom, she had been raised in the rukion without any parents. And now this strange man said he knew her mom. It was shocking. "Who are you?"

He sighed. "My name isn't important. But it's Kisuke Urahara. Now are you coming Miyu?"

Miyu couldn't think of anything else to do, so she nodded. He smiled then led her to his shop.

"Hey boss you're back!" A red hair boy called, holding a broom. He stood in front of the shop with a young black hair girl.

"Ururu go tell Tessai we have a guest. Jinta go get a room ready for her."

The girl ran off, but the boy stood and frowned. "Who's she?!"

"Go Jinta." He said sternly, while waving his fan. The boy tensed, then ran off.

"Sorry about that Miyu. Come on in."

She looked over her shoulder, wondering if it would be worth it to run, but nodded and followed him in.


	20. Chapter 19

"Hello." Miyu stared up in shock at the tall, buff man who was wearing an apron. She had no idea what to think of him. "I am Tessai."

"…Miyu…" She shivered as he eyed her neck, more likely the red crystal.

"Welcome Ms. Miyu." He nodded. "Come sit. I'll get you some tea." He paused. "Are you hungry?"

She shivered thinking of how long it had been since she'd eaten a good meal. Szyael had given her some dirty and stiff bread while she had been in Huco Mundo. "Yes… please."

Tessai smiled and left. She looked over as Kisuke sat at the table and motioned for her to sit.

"I… uhh…"

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He smiled, but it only made Miyu more nervous.

She cautiously sat across the table from him. She noticed him eying her crystal and shivered. "You knew my mom?"

"We can talk about that later. You need food and rest. We can talk later. And don't worry you'll be safe here."

Miyu wanted to yell out she needed answers, but was stopped by Tessai and Ururu coming in. they set down tea and some small sandwiches. Miyu looked at them and watched Kisuke eat and drink. She took one and ate. It was surprisingly good. She took a sip of the tea and felt herself relax.

They ate in silence and then Ururu led her to a small room. Miyu didn't complain. She was too overcome by weariness. She curled up and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Ichigo looked over and waved seeing Toshiro and Rangiku. "Hey Toshiro!" He blinked seeing that Toshiro only ignored him, looking at a bench.

"Hi Ichigo!" Rangiku smiled as he walked up. "How are you?"

"Fine. What's up with him?"

"Puzzling over a mystery." She sighed. "We lost a squad member to espada."

"Oh." Ichigo nodded. "Was he close to them?"

"Yeah. Captain cared a lot about Miyu."

Ichigo froze. Miyu?! "Wait Miyu was killed?!"

"We don't know… Two espada kidnapped her." Toshiro said suddenly.

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes. We don't know why and we don't know what happened to her."

"You know Miyu, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah. I met her the other day. She was searching for a hollow."

Toshiro frowned. "Miyu…" He clenched his fist. "I shouldn't have let her go out… Something has been off for her… She hasn't been herself…"

"I'll miss her." Rangiku sighed.

"We don't know if she's dead or not!" Toshiro growled.

Rangiku flinched. "… But even if she's somehow alive… She cant come back… It's extremely hard to escape Huco Mundo."

Toshiro frowned angrily. Miyu… Please be okay…

"Maybe she'll be able to escape." Ichigo said hopefully. "She's strong."

"I'm worried about what she'll do when she sees Aizen." Rangiku tensed. "Do you think that's why he had her kidnapped?"

Toshiro frowned. "More likely for her power."

"What?" Ichigo asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Miyu use to have a crush on Aizen." Rangiku supplied. "He was her mentor and they grew close."

"As for her powers… He is one of the few who know."

"What powers?"

Toshiro was silent for a moment. "Miyu has the ability to see spiritual pressure… And once she had seen one, she can't forget it."

Ichigo nodded. "So that's why she was chosen to find that hollow."

"Yes." Toshiro sighed. "Aizen will probably try to use them to his advantage… Miyu…"

"She won't work for him!" Rangiku said determined. "She hates him more than anyone else. After he betrayed us-."

"Then Aizen will torture her of kill her…"

Ichigo and Rangiku flinched and looked away knowing it was true. Ichigo paused as he spotted Jinta.

"Yo carrot head." He nodded.

"What are you doing here, Jinta?"

"Avoiding the boss. The shop is too crowded with the new girl, so I was going to the park. Maybe practice some baseball." He grinned.

"New girl?" Ichigo blinked as Toshiro and Rangiku started to walk away.

"Yeah… Miru… Mitu.. something like that…" Jinta shrugged.

Ichigo and the soul reapers froze. "Miyu?!"

"Yeah that's it."

Toshiro spun around. "MIYU!"


	22. Chapter 21

Kisuke blinked as Ichigo, Toshiro and Rangiku stormed in. "Oh welcome." He waved his fan calmly. "How can I help you three?"

"Where is Miyu?!" Toshiro frowned.

"Miyu?" Kisuke blinked acting clueless. Toshiro griped his zanpacto hilt and Kisuke smiled. "Oh you mean Miyu Hikaru!"

Toshiro let out a breath of relief. "Where is she?"

"I don't know if that is such a great idea…" Kisuke sighed. "Miyu… Miyu needs some alone time."

Toshiro glared at him.

"I'm just thinking of Miyu… She's been through a lot… And I don't want her to freak out."

"What exactly did she go through?" Ichigo asked.

Kisuke blinked and waved his fan. "I'm not sure… I haven't asked her yet."

Toshiro frowned angrily. "Y-." He froze as he spotted Miyu standing in the doorway. She wore a scarf around her neck.

"Miyu!" Rangiku smiled standing up.

Miyu jerked, then spun and ran.

"Uh…" Toshiro gasped stunned.

Kisuke sighed. "Well that didn't go well. Ururu will you go check on her and make sure she doesn't run away." Kisuke called.

Toshiro rounded on him. "YOU!"

"Calm down Captain Hitsugaya." He said calmly. He put down his fan. "Sit and I'll answer your questions as best as I can."

Toshiro frowned, but sat. "How do you know Miyu?"

Kisuke was silent for a moment. "I was there when she was born."


	23. Chapter 22

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"… Miyu is a soul reaper, true, but she was born in the World of the Living about 18 years ago."

Ichigo, Rangiku, and Toshiro stared in shock at Kisuke as he sipped some tea. "Her mother, Kirimi, had been a soul reaper… But after her love, Tiram, was killed by a hollow she came to stay with me and quit being a soul reaper." Kisuke sighed. "She stayed with me for 20 years."

"Wait is Miyu your daughter?!" Ichigo asked suddenly.

Kisuke laughed. "Oh no! That would make things simple, but no she's not my daughter."

"But you said her mom stayed with you and-."

"Let me finish my story Ichigo." Kisuke interrupted. "Now where was I… Oh yes! One day I was off shopping... I'm not sure how, but Kirimi found the Hokiokun." Everyone was silent at that word. "I'm still not entirely sure how it all worked… I've studied it as much as I could… But Kirimi connected to the Hokiokun and somehow Miyu was born."

Everyone was silent and stared at Kisuke with blank expressions. "So… Miyu's dad… is the Hokiokun?"

"Yes… I guess that makes me like her grandfather!" He laughed waving his fan.

Miyu… was born from… the Hokiokun…

"Does anyone else know about this?" Rangiku asked.

"Only Tessai, myself, and Yoruichi."

Then why did Aizen… "Are you sure Aizen doesn't know."

"Positive." Kisuke nodded. "There's no way he knows about it."

"… Hmm…" Toshiro didn't know what to do or say. "What does this mean?"

"Nothing…. We'll it meant nothing until something happened in Huco Mundo… I don't know what… But I do know it was important."

"So how did she end up in the Soul Society?"

"Yes how?!" They all turned to see Miyu in the doorway, tears in her eyes. Her hand was at the bottom of her neck protectively and she only had eyes for Kisuke. "I want to know."


	24. Chapter 23

Kisuke sighed. "Alright. Miyu come sit down." When she didn't move he nodded. "Fine. The day Kirimi brought Miyu into this world was one of the most confusing of my life. I had been out for only a half an hour or so… But when I walked in I found Kirimi on the ground with the Hokiokun in one hand and Miyu in her arms. I was quite surprised to find Kirimi with a child, but before I could even question her Miyu started aging.

Kirimi was shocked, but loved Miyu right away. She gave Miyu Tiram's last name and promised to protect Miyu until her last breath… But I advised her against it. Miyu would never be normal and keeping her around the Hokiokun could be disastrous. It took a while to convince her, but eventually I sent Yoruichi to take Miyu to the Rukion District."

Everyone was silent as Kisuke took a sip of his tea. "… So Miyu's mom?..." Ichigo asked nervously.

"Kirimi stayed with me for a long time, but after she gave up Miyu she decided to leave. I haven't heard from her in a long time."

Miyu looked down weakly. "My… mom…"

"I'm sorry Miyu." Kisuke said calmly. "I only did what I thought was best and I tried to keep Kirim here, but she wouldn't stay."

"Miyu." Toshiro said leaning over to touch her hand. She pulled away sharply and backed away, a hand going protectively to her crystal spot.

"…. Miyu…. Can you tell us what happened to you now?" Kisuke asked. Toshiro stared expectantly.

Miyu shuffled nervously and glanced at Toshiro for a second. "I… I don't know if I want to…"

"Miyu." Ichigo said standing.

Miyu looked down then nodded, sitting. "I… I'll tell you…. But you won't like it." She kept her eyes away from Toshiro.


	25. Chapter 24

"… I attacked the two espada… I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't do nothing. I was managing to match the blue haired one, Grimmjow, and the other one, Ulquiorra, was staying out of it. Unfortunately against two I was no match. Ulquiorra managed to stun me and said they were suppose to take me in alive. That was when the reaper showed up; I managed to distract the espada while he ran away… the next thing I knew I was in Huco Mundo." She paused and looked down.

"X-Captain Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen… and Souske Aizen were there along with the espada. One of the espada, Szyael, he drew blood from me and then…" She shivered and looked away from everyone. "I'm not sure what happened but I drained and arrancar's spiritual pressure." Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say.

"…. I…. was scared and confused… Szyael returned telling Aizen that… and I have similar spiritual pressure to the Hokiokun… he wanted to experiment on me and I…" Miyu wimped and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Miyu?" Toshiro whispered getting up.

"I didn't want to… I couldn't pull away… I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry captain. I'm sorry."

Toshiro frowned. "Miyu what happened?"

"Gin Ichimaru touched this," She showed her small silver crystal. "And kissed me."

Everyone froze. Toshiro tensed wondering why she was sorry, it wasn't her fault.

"Let me guess, he activated your powers and created a new arrancar." Kisuke said stunning everyone.

Miyu nodded. "Callive, I cant explain it… but he is my son. And… Gin is his father." Miyu's fist tensed weakly. "But that's not it…"

Toshiro collapsed into his spot speechless. Miyu… What else could there be that you had to suffer through?

"Szyael tried to get the process to work again…. But he couldn't. I was locked in a room, and separated from Cal, I lost track of the time…." She shivered. "I tried to escape… But I couldn't." She rubbed her arm gently. "Aizen wasn't happy. He wanted results… I wasn't strong enough to resist…." She sat silently for a moment. "Szyael took my second son… After they left me," Miyu continued before anyone could comment on her second child. "Cal showed up. He brought me my zanpacto and opened a portal for me." Everyone waited silently. "That's it."


	26. Chapter 25

"Well now I know how your powers are activated." Kisuke nodded. "A kiss and the crystal… Aizen will most likely try to reclaim Miyu. Her process is much faster than the Hokiokun, and more powerful."

"He cant have her." Toshrio growled. "Is there any way you can turn it off?"

"No. Once activated it cant be turned off."

"You should just kill me."

Everyone turned and looked at her. "Miyu!"

"Aizen can use me to create new arrancars that will be used against the soul society. I don't want to be helping him. It would be much easier to kill me."

"No!" Toshiro growled. "We aren't going to kill you. Urahara is there anything you can do?"

"… Maybe…. I could possible create a stopper… a shock collar kind of… I'd have to experiment… But it is possible."

Toshiro nodded. "I'll explain everything to the other captains. Don't worry Miyu. Everything will be fine."

Miyu looked down silently.


	27. Chapter 26

"This is a very serious matter…" Yamamoto said after Toshiro stepped back. He had just finished explaining everything to the captains. "Miyu Hikaru is a second Hokiokun."

"We should just destroy her." Soi Fon growled. "Then we wont have to worry about it."

"Miyu is a loyal soul reaper. Its not her fault that she is a hokiokun." Ukitake said tensely.

"I'd happily see what I could find out." Mayuri smiled widely. "I could find some use for our side."

"She's not a tool." Toshiro growled.

"What of the girl? Where is she staying now?" Unohana's question caused everyone to turn silent.

"I left her with Kisuke Urahara. She seemed more comfortable there and is still emotionally unbalanced. I thought it best to leave her there until we've decided what to do."

"Who are these arrancars loyal to?" Shunsui asked.

"Kisuke figured that they are like children, loyal to their parents."

"That would explain why Aizen separated her from the second child." Byakuya said calmly. "Then he could raise the arrancar to be loyal only to him."

"If we could create our own, we could use them against Aizen." Mayuri smirked. "And after destroy them."

"But Miyu-." Toshiro was interrupted by Kenapchi.

"Are these things even fully arrancars? I mean the girl isn't a machine."

"The best idea is to examine one before we continue on." Mayuri nodded. "Bring the girl in and I'll find it all out."

"Captain Yamamoto we are forgetting that Miyu is our comrade. She's been in a horrible experience and I doubt she'll want to relive it." Ukitake looked over the other captains. "She probably will resist if we try to have her create another."

"The best thing to do is keep her away from Aizen and find a way to shut her powers off." Shunsui nodded to his friend. "These things are dangerous and unpredictable. We shouldn't mess with it."


	28. Chapter 27

"Miyu?"

"C-Captain Ukitake!" Miyu shot up as the 13th captain walked in. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. How are you?"

Miyu looked down and touched her crystal. "You know?"

"Yes. But I know it's not your choice or fault. Don't worry we'll figure this out." He smiled and touched her shoulder.

Miyu jerked, but stopped. His presence was strangely comforting. "Captain… What was decided?"

He looked at her silently. "Miyu you can call me Jushiro if you want."

"Uh!"

"And don't worry. The captains decided shutting down your powers and keeping you safe is the best thing. Everything will be fine."

Miyu looked away from him and nodded. "Right."

He was silent for a minute and Miyu braved looking at him. He was watching her with a grave expression on his face. "Are you alright Miyu?"

"I'll be fine."

"… Why don't I take you out for a relaxing day?" He smiled calmly. "You need some time to clear your mind." He held out his hand to her.

"I uh… no… I…"

"Come on." He smiled and Miyu found herself nodding. He told Kisuke, and then pulled her out into the city. Miyu didn't know what to think as Ukitake led her around the city. She still felt nervous and scared, but as time passed she began to relax and forget everything that had happened. She even began to smile.


	29. Chapter 28

"Here you go." Jushiro handed over an ice cream cone to Miyu and sat down eating his own. Miyu ate hers silently for a moment then looked at him. "Thank you Jushiro… it was fun."

"Don't worry about it." He patted her head. "Oh your ice cream is melting!"

Miyu laughed and licked the dripping parts. "We should do this again some time." She froze realizing what she was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry captain. I-."

"Miyu it's okay. Call me Jushiro and don't act like we are on completely different levels."

"But…"

"Miyu please." Jushiro smiled gently.

Miyu blushed then smiled. "I… thank you… Jushiro." She went back to silently eating her ice cream.

"I'll come back in a few days."

"Right." Miyu nodded at the door to Kisuke's house. "I'll see you then... Bye."

"Be careful." Jushiro smiled patting her head before leaving.

"Have fun?" Kisuke asked.

"It was nice..." Miyu blushed slightly.

"It was a good idea to let you go out then. You needed some time to forget about everything."

Miyu looked down. "Nothing has changed though… Everything still happened."

"True… But now you know there are people who know, and still like you."

Miyu froze. "Uh... You're right… Thank you Kisuke!" She smiled happily and skipped off to her room

"Is it smart to let her go out?" Tessai asked. "If Aizen-."

"Miyu is fragile. She needs to realize that there are people who like her and accept her. Then she'll be able to fight against Aizen."

"But what if he comes before she is ready?"

"I'm working on that."


	30. Chapter 29

"Hi Jushiro." Miyu smiled happily. This was their fourth outing together since the first time. She had come to deeply care for Jushiro and was starting to get over her experience in Huco Mundo. She was even learning, with Kisuke's help, to control the hungry feeling she had around high spiritual pressure.

"You feeling better?"

"Yep. Ready to go?"

"Yes." He took her hand and Miyu felt a tingle run thru her body. She pushed it down and followed him out. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know… Maybe a picnic." He let go of her hand and pulled out a map. "I think there might be an amusement park… Miyu?" He froze as he realized Miyu was gone from next to him. "Miyu!" His heart beat faster. "MIYU-!" He was interrupted by a laugh. He spun around and found her playing with a little black cat. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over. "I see you made a new friend."

"Yeah. Isn't he adorable?!"

"He is." Jushiro sighed in relief looking down at her.

"Wanna come home with me little Ryo?" The cat meowed and Miyu laughed. "Okay then!" She paused. "Do you think Kisuke will let me keep him?"

"I don't see why not." Jushiro laughed helping her up. "Why don't we go find out now?"

"Right." Miyu nodded holding Ryo as they walked. About half way to the house Ryo started squirming. "Hey. Calm down Ryo!" Miyu wined. She gasped as Ryo dropped out of her arms.

"Its okay." Jushiro smiled as he watched Ryo rub off and Miyu stare after him. "He'll come back when he's ready. Cats are smart. He probably just smelt a mouse."

Miyu frowned turning to look at Jushiro but her expression turned to fear.

"Miyu?" Jushiro was interrupted as a hollow hit him into a wall.

"JUSHIRO!" She cried out in shock.


	31. Chapter 30

The hollow turned and narrowed its eyes on Miyu. She froze in fear as it raised its hand. No… Jushiro…. NO! Miyu's eyes glowed red and she dodged the hollow. She shot forward and clamped her teeth onto its arm. It blinked in confusion, but then froze as its spiritual pressure started to drain. It collapsed then disappeared.

Miyu shivered and moaned, shaking, as she realized what she had done. "I... I… JUSHIRO!" she shot to his side and froze horror stricken. He was bleeding heavily from his chest and looked lifeless. "Ju… Jushiro… No… No Jushiro… This is all my fault…" She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He moaned and rolled his head slightly and she found herself kissing his neck.

She jerked as she felt her spiritual pressure and his met. NO! I CAN'T! IF I DRAIN HIS! I'LL KILL HIM! She pulled away and stumbled back.

Jushiro lay there lifeless and Miyu whimpered. "No… I… Jushiro…" She took a step forward. No he cant… he cant be…

"MURDERER! TRAITOR!"

Miyu looked over to see a soul reaper glaring at her, zanpacto drawn. "No I…"

"TRAITOR! MURDERER!" He shot at her.

Miyu spun and ran, tears running down her face. No! Jushiro I… I'm sorry…


	32. Chapter 31

Miyu collapsed against a wall breathing heavily. She had managed to lose the reaper a while back, but hadn't been able to stop running. Her guilt had torn at her. She looked down at herself, only to find his blood splattered all over her. "No… Jushiro… I… I couldn't… No… I… I… didn't..."

"Kill him? Yes you did Miyu. You killed Captain Jushiro Ukitake."

Miyu froze and slowly turned to see Aizen. "…Aizen…"

"Miyu do you really think you will be accepted back in the soul society? Especially after you killed one of the oldest captains?" He walked towards her, and she backed up.

"No… I…I didn't… Jushiro-." She gasped as Aizen had her pinned against the wall.

"You killed him." He ran his hand along her chin. "You drained his spiritual pressure, and that's how you killed him. Face it Miyu, you killed Jushiro Ukitake."

"I… I didn't want to!" Miyu whimpered giving in.

"But you did." Aizen leaned in, whispering into her ear. "And they will no longer accept you in the soul society. Kisuke Urahara will not be able to protect you… The only place you can be is with me... in Huco Mundo."

Miyu looked up at him weakly thru tears. "A… Aizen…"

"MIYU!"

She gasped and looked past Aizen to see Toshiro. And he looked extremely angry.

"See." Aizen whispered as he opened a portal. "Don't worry, I wont let him kill you."

Miyu's eyes widened as Toshiro shot forward, but not fast enough. Aizen had pulled Miyu into Huco Mundo.

"MIYU!"


	33. Chapter 32

Jushiro blinked as he felt something wet on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to find Ryo licking his cheek. "R… Ryo…"

"Jushiro!" He found Unohana by his side looking very relieved.

"Retsu… uh…" He felt sore all over, especially his chest.

"Rest. You almost died."

Jushiro recognized the feel of healing kido. "Retsu... where... wheres Miyu? Is she okay?" He tensed as he noticed her face drop. "WHERE IS SHE!" He groaned in pain.

"Please Jushiro rest." She said calmly. "Miyu is missing. We aren't sure what happened, Captain Hitsugaya and Kuicki are looking right now."

He rested back and sighed. Miyu... Please be okay...

"Don't worry captain." A reaper said from behind Unohana. "We'll punish her."

"What!" He frowned. "Why?!"

"Because she tried to kill you." He blinked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"She... She didn't try to... It was a hollow."

"What... Are you sure?" The reaper blinked. "She was leaning over you and had your blood all over her."

"She must of killed it." Unohana said calmly. "And then went to check if Jushiro was okay."

"Then why'd she run?"

"She's unstable right now. Too much has happened lately. The best thing to do is find her and make sure she is safe."

"Too late." They all turned to see Toshiro walking up. "I didn't get to her in time. Aizen was already there... He took her."

"NO!" Jushiro gasped.

"I failed her." Toshiro frowned.

"We'd better get back to the soul society. We need to report and I want to make sure your alright Jushiro."

"Right." He said weakly. Miyu... I'll save you... I will.


	34. Chapter 33

Miyu whimpered as she sat curled up in the chair of Aizen's room. She was aware of Aizen staring at her. She had been aware of him as he had carried her through the halls. But she hadn't cared. All she could see was Jushiro's lifeless body. She sobbed into her hands weakly. She gasped as suddenly Aizen pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Miyu." Aizen whispered into her ear. "Stop crying. You have me now. He's dead... and it doesn't matter. He would have turned on you eventually. I won't." He gently kissed her cheek.

Miyu shivered and pushed away. "No! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Now Miyu." Aizen frowned."What do you plan to do? The soul society will kill you on sight. The only place for you is at my side."

"I DON'T WANT TO! I HATE YOU!"

Aizen frowned then smirked. "Fine. You are free to leave... But just so you know, my arms are always open to you."

Miyu frowned then ran past him out the door. She didn't care where she went. She couldn't live with herself anymore. Jushiro... Jushiro I'm so sorry. She gasped as she suddenly ran into something hard and fell back. She looked up and froze. It was Nnoitora.


	35. Chapter 34

Miyu shivered and backed up slowly. "You... You're Nnoitora... one of the espada..."

"Oh! You remember me." he smirked happily. "And I take it your no longer under Lord Aizen's protection." He grinned wider as Miyu whimpered involuntarily. "Oh boy!" He moved quickly and pinned her against the wall. Miyu gasped from the impact. She cried out, but it was muffled as he kissed her. Her eyes widened as he tugged off her scarf and touched her crystal.

Her eyes widened as she felt his spiritual pressure mix with her and the baby arrancar curl up in her arms. He pulled back and took the little black hair baby girl arrancar.

"Master Nnoitora." Tesla said calmly.

"Take it." He smirked handing the baby over.

"No!" Miyu whimpered reaching out weakly.

Nnoitora smirked and slammed her back. "No, no kitten, You are mine now."

Miyu froze noticing the look in his eyes. "No!" She tried to struggle but she was too weak. She cried as he started kissing her again. At the same time his hand explored her body. He pulled back and smirked. "Oh boy, this is going to be fun kitten." He gripped her blood stained shirt. "Let's get you out of these dirty things."

"No." Miyu whimpered weakly as he ripped her shirt open. His face lit up and he dived in for another kiss. Miyu took her chance as his hand moved to his shirt to slid down and slip out of his grip. She ran.

"Now now that won't work." He was right behind her and Miyu knew she wouldn't be able to run much longer. No... I don't... someone... please ….help! She gasped as two arms wrapped themselves around her.


	36. Chapter 35

Miyu struggled until she realized that her captor was in front of her, not behind. She looked up and shivered seeing Aizen.

"Lord Aizen..." Nnoitora's voice came from right behind them. Miyu took a peek and shivered. He had managed to strip down to his boxers as he ran. "I thought she wasn't with you any longer."

Aizen glanced down at Miyu and let her go. "She's not."

Nnoitora smirked and grabbed Miyu around the waist. "Come on kitten. Let's leave Lord Aizen alone."

Miyu whimpered and made a decision. "Souske please! Help!"

Aizen smirked. "I was mistaken Nnoitora let her go, _Now_."

Nnoitora frowned but let Miyu go. "You'd better be careful kitten." He stalked off.

Miyu shivered and suddenly realized she had no shirt on, and Aizen was eying her bra thoughtfully. "You look cold... I hope you learned your lesson, _Miyu_." He smirked as Miyu nodded weakly before collapsing to her knees. She felt extremely light headed.

Aizen smirked as he picked her up and cradled her into his chest. "You can rest in your room."


	37. Chapter 36

Miyu ate weakly as Aizen watched her. He sat next to her and ate his own meal. She now wore a white sleeve-less arrancar outfit. She wore the baggy pants and a black belt over her shirt. On each arm she wore matching arm warmers. Her shirt pointed up into a collar around her neck.

"Lord Aizen." Szyael nodded walking in. He looked at Miyu and she shivered. "I see she is back... and still hiding her crystal."

"I figured while she isn't using it she can keep it protected. I don't want it wasted on weaker arrancars." Aizen said calmly.

Miyu whimpered weakly and looked down. "Of course Lord Aizen... What of Nnoitora's?"

"Take it with the other two."

Miyu looked up suddenly. Aizen looked over at her. "Your children Miyu. Is that what you are thinking about?"

Miyu looked down. "... I... I want to see them."

Aizen was silent for a while. "Szyael send in the two. Nnoitora's is too young."

Szyael nodded and left. Miyu jerked as Aizen pulled her to his chest. He pressed down the collar of her shirt just enough that he could see her crystal. It was still red. He frowned and let her collar return to its position and let her up. She shivered and scooted further away.

"Remember Miyu. You belong to me... As your protector I own you... Remember that." He smirked.

Miyu shivered as he looked up. Cal and a brown, almost red, hair arrancar walked in.

"Introduce yourselves." Aizen ordered.

"Rel."

Miyu tired to convey with her eyes that Cal needed to introduce himself. She almost let out a sigh of relief as he did.

"Good." Aizen nodded. "Satisfied Miyu?" Aizen whispered into her ear.

"Lord Aizen may I be dismissed?" Rel asked in a calm even voice. "I have training to continue." Miyu shivered.

"Yes you are both dismissed now."

Miyu watched weakly as they left and the doors closed behind them.

"Well?" Aizen asked.

"... Thank you..." Miyu whispered.

Aizen smirked. "If you truly want to thank me, then kiss me."

Miyu jerked and looked at him in shock. He watched her expectantly. She looked down weakly and then slowly leaned in and gave him a small peak on the lips. As she went to pull back he gripped her closer and putting his hand on the back of her head, forced their lips together. Miyu held back her tears as Aizen's tongue probed at her teeth for entrance. When she didn't obey he pulled back and frowned.

"Miyu my love. That's not how it goes." He pulled her up and pressed her against a wall.

Miyu let out a squeak as he started kissing her neck. His hand slid down her sides, resting at her hips. She moaned as he kissed a tender spot on her neck. "Oh Miyu." Aizen whispered. "Someday... someday soon you'll accept this..." He pulled back a bit. "But until then I'll train you."He pressed her against the wall and started to kiss her again. As his tongue probed he squeezed at her hips and she let out a muffled moan. He took the opportunity to slid his tongue in. Miyu shivered as his tongue brushed along hers and then began to explore the rest of her mouth. She felt two salty tears roll down her check as Aizen smirked against her mouth.


	38. Chapter 37

"How are you feeling Captain?" Unohana asked as Ukitake sat up.

"Better... I've never felt physically better... but I'm worried about Miyu."

Unohana nodded. "I understand. We are all worried about her... Especially Captain Hitsugaya... And now that I understand a little more of her capability its more concerning."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always been sick... and you're body has trouble fighting it off... But recently you're body gained something... Miyu's spiritual pressure somehow helped your body in the fight of your sickness."

"What." He gasped shocked.

"Her spiritual pressure is eating away at your sickness like a virus. Had she not done that you're body wouldn't have been able to survive that hit and blood loss. She saved your life."

"Miyu..."

"Don't worry. Now that I have settled that she saved, not tried killing you, the others will be more willing to listen and then we will decide what to do about Aizen."

"Miyu..."

She rested her hand on his shoulder. "We will save her Jushiro. Don't worry."

He smiled at her slightly. Hang on Miyu... I WILL save you.


	39. Chapter 38

Miyu shivered as Ulquiorra walked in. She sat up and looked down. She felt exhausted as he led her through the halls. Aizen sat waiting for her. He smirked.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." He nodded as Miyu stepped into the room. "Miyu my love come here." He wiggled his finger in the 'come here' signal.

She stepped up and shivered as he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her neck, his hand staid to her collar. Before she could move he had tugged down her collar. The crystal was still red.

He frowned letting her up slightly. "Szyael!" The pink haired espada walked in and bowed. "Why is her crystal still red?"

"I'm not sure Lord Aizen... If I could look..." Aizen frowned but let her up. He pushed her towards Szyael gently and she stumbled. He caught her arm and frowned.

Miyu shivered feeling more and more exhausted. All she knew was she didn't want to let him use her crystal again.

"Hmm..." Szyael frowned pulling out a needle. Miyu hardly flinched as he drew blood. She felt Aizen's grip on her tighten.

"Well?"

"I have some bad news... She's dieing." Miyu felt Aizen stiffen and grip her tighter. "Let me explain. She should have a silver crystal right now but she's fighting it. She's not letting the energy store up in the crystal so instead it's pouring into her body and putting a strain on her... The only way for her to live is to release the energy."

Aizen spun Miyu to face him. "Miyu now!"

She looked at him weakly and shivered. "No..."


	40. Chapter 39

Miyu gasped as Aizen slapped her angrily. She was shocked, she had never seen him lose his temper. She cowered in the corner and shivered. Part of her was ready to just die... to be punished for killing Jushiro. She was ready for it to all end.

"What can you do?" Aizen demanded of Szyael regaining his composer.

"Well... I have a liquid that I created. It will give you temporary control of the person's will. They will become a loyal servant."

Aizen paused considering it. "Temporary..."

"Yes Lord Aizen. It will probably last about a day."

"Very good. Bring it in."

Miyu froze looking up in horror. Aizen flashed her an angry look as Szyael left. Miyu looked at the door and then shot after the pink haired espada. She didn't want to bring another arrancar into existence.

Aizen caught her and slammed her against the wall. "You had better behave Miyu... Or else." He said darkly. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Please...no..." Miyu whispered in between his kisses.

"I wont let you die Miyu... and I'm going to teach you to behave."

"I don't deserve to live... I don't..." She whispered weakly.

Aizen frowned pulling back. "Forget Jushiro Ukitake... Forget the soul society. All that matters now is you are mine." He gripped her waist and then nibbled at her ear. "You would do well to remember that."

Miyu shivered and looked over as Szyael walked in. He held a cup. "Lord Aizen. All you need to do is have her drink this."

"Very good." Aizen nodded. He gripped her arms and dragged her over to a chair forcing her to sit down. She shivered wide eyed as Szyael brought the cup to her lips. No... I don't... I don't want this! She felt her energy spiral out knocking Szyael and Aizen back. She felt something wet hit her neck and leak down her shirt. She jumped up and shot towards the door but froze halfway there. Her neck, around her crystal, was burning. She collapsed to the ground clutching her neck. Her eye sight started to fuzz and for a moment Miyu saw an image of Jushiro smiling at her. Jushiro... I'm sorry... Everything disappeared.


	41. Chapter 40

"Miyu..." A voice sounded through the darkness surrounding Miyu. Slowly feeling and sound came back to her as she woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and froze seeing Aizen's face. He looked angry.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly scared.

Aizen blinked pulling back as she cowered before him. "Szyael."

"I'm not sure." He smirked. "Her crystal had disappeared and she's acting strange." He rubbed his chin. "Girl?"

"Y-Yes sir?" She whimpered wide-eyed.

Szyael blinked shocked. "Tell me about yourself."

She nodded quickly. "My name is Miyu Hikaru and I am a Gemini! I have red hair and brown eyes! I like quiet afternoons when I can read! I never knew my parents! I can't stand snakes or rats! I love swimming but I refer to just enjoy nature! I love no-one... Except Lord Aizen!" She said wide eyed. "I'm a loyal servant Lord Aizen! I Promise!" She pleaded looking at Aizen.

Aizen and Szyael blinked shocked. "Hmm... Lord Aizen can you try something? Giver her an order you expect her to reject."

Aizen sat down calmly in his chair. "Miyu come sit on my lap." Aizen watched shocked as she jumped up and scampered onto his lap shivering. "Kiss me Miyu." She jerked and shivered looking at him nervously before leaning in and kissing him to the best of her abilities. She jumped as he touched where her crystal usually was, but nothing happened. "L-Lord Aizen..." She stuttered scared.

"Go sit in the corner." He pointed and watched her obey. "Szyael?"

"It looks like she lost all her memories except the most recent of you. Her mind warped that into, with the drugs help, her being your slave... But at the same time it deactivated her crystal."

Aizen frowned looking over at her. He lost access but gained a loyal Miyu... "See if you can find a way to reverse it." He said calmly. "Till then she'll stay with me. I don't want anyone else taking advantage of this situation."

"Very well Lord Aizen." Szyael nodded. "I just need to get a blood sample."

Aizen nodded and watched as Miyu sat froze as Szyael drew her blood. He then left leaving Aizen with his loyal Miyu slave.


	42. Chapter 41

Aizen let out a relaxed sigh as he laid on his bed and Miyu massaged his back. Her hands on his bare back got ride of all his knots.

"T-there." Miyu whimpered pulling back.

Aizen sat up and stretched his loose muscles. He glanced over his shoulder at Miyu. Her eyes shook in fear. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. "Do not be afraid Miyu... I will not hurt you." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver uncontrollably. He frowned. The old Miyu would have only glared at him. He missed the slowly weakening resistance. He leaned in and kissed her, he felt her kiss him back. That was the only part he didn't mind. It wasn't lovingly, but it was better than her hate filled kisses.

He pulled her closer pushing her down against the bed as he kissed her fully. He kept expecting her to pull back, even slightly, but she only continued to kiss him at the same level. He pulled back and frowned. Her eyes had a scared pleading look. She looked as if she was pleading for him to stop, but if he kept at it she wouldn't stop him.

He got up and pulled his shirt back on. He heard her let out a small sigh of relief. "Stay in here Miyu... And remember if anyone approaches you then you must resist. Understand?"

"Y-yes Lord A-Aizen." She gulped.

He patted her head. "A kiss goodbye."

She leaned up and kissed him weakly and then pulled back. "Good-goodbye Lord Aizen." She whispered.

He nodded. "I'll be back soon. Stay put." He walked out. Miyu collapsed onto the bed shivering.


	43. Chapter 42

"You sure you want to come Captain?" Kisuke asked looking at the portal gate to Huco Mundo. "We have no idea what state we will find her in... She might have joined with Aizen after she thought the soul society betrayed her."

"She wouldn't!" Jushiro said determinedly. "Miyu would never!"

Toshiro nodded. "I trust Miyu. It's Aizen's actions that worry me."

Jushiro tensed just thinking about it. "Let's just go. The longer we wait..."

Kisuke nodded. "Alright." He opened the portal. "We have to hurry. Tessai man the portal please."

"Of course." Tessai nodded calmly.

"You two ready?" Kisuke smiled turning to the two captains. "This is going to be tough... Aizen will probably be expecting us to head towards Miyu once we are there."

"We'll hurry." Jushiro nodded. "But where will Miyu be?"

"I'm not sure... I have a few guesses... One being the holding cells, the other Aizen's room..." He watched Jushiro tense. "The best place to start is his room... And then continue down."

Toshiro nodded. "Get your zanpacto out. We'll have to be ready. Kisuke do you have Miyu's zanpacto?"

"Yes." He said picking it up and strapping it to his back. "I don't know how much she'll be able to do. Even if she is on our side, she'll be scared."

Jushiro nodded. "I'll protect her."

Kisuke smiled. "Alright then." He looked at the portal. "Let's go." He stepped through. Jushiro and Toshiro followed.


	44. Chapter 43

Miyu hummed to herself as she sat on the bed, her eyes closed. She felt relaxed like that. She knew that soon Aizen would return. She wasn't looking forward to it. She knew she had to work for him, she didn't understand why, but she knew. She hated him, his guts, his voice, everything about him. She blinked hearing a commotion outside the room. "W-What's going on?" She got up and went to the door but froze.

Aizen's words echoed in her head. 'Stay in here.' She walked back and sat down on the bed.

"Lord Aizen will return and everything will be the same." She closed her eyes and buried her head in her legs. There was another crash, but she didn't move. There was an explosion and she looked up as the wall blew up and three men walked in. She shivered watching the first one look at her.

He had long white hair and wore a black kimono with a white over kimono. His eyes lit up as he saw her. "Miyu!" He shot forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Miyu I've got you. You're safe now."

Miyu's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at her. "W-who... who are you?" Miyu whispered.

Jushiro froze looking down at her. "Miyu... You... You don't recognize me?"

She started struggling. "Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

Toshiro looked over and frowned. "Miyu what are you doing?! We are here to save you!"

"Leave me alone! I don't know you! If you are causing destruction then you are obviously against Lord Aizen."

Jushiro and Toshiro froze in shock. "Miyu..."

"That is enough." Kisuke frowned walking forward. "Miyu."

"H-how do you all know my name?" She asked still struggling.

Kisuke froze. "Oh..."

"What?" Jushiro asked worried.

"That explains it. Aizen must have erased her memories."

Miyu looked at him confused. "W-what... are you t-talking about?!"

"Miyu listen to me. I am your Uncle Kisuke. I'll prove it. Your full name is Miyu Hikaru. Your mother was Kirimi Tomino and she gave you her love, Tiram Hikaru's, last name. I was there the day you were born. You have nothing to fear from me." He smiled holding his arms out.

Miyu blinked and then struggled out of Jushiro's arms running to Kisuke. "Uncle..."

"It's alright." He smiled holding her close. "Don't worry, we'll figure it all out."

"Come on." Toshiro frowned. "We need to hurry."

Miyu gripped Kisuke nervously. "Uncle..."

"Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake will help protect you."

She glanced over at the two captain's and nodded weakly. "What... What about Lord Aizen?"

"Don't call him that!" Toshiro growled.

Miyu flinched and snuggled closer to Kisuke.

"Come on." Kisuke nodded pulling her along. She followed quickly.

Jushiro frowned. "Miyu..."

Miyu shivered as they dodged along running from the espada. Kisuke kept her close and all three protected her. "We're... we're going to make it..."

"Not so fast."

They all froze and looked over seeing Aizen. "Lord Aizen." Miyu whispered.

He smirked. "Miyu come to your Lord Aizen."

She took a step forward, but Kisuke pulled her behind him. "Miyu stay close to me."

She nodded slowly and stepped closer to him.

Aizen frowned.

"Jushiro take Miyu and hurry, you know where the portal is."

"Right." He grabbed Miyu's hand and dragged her towards the portal. "Stick close Miyu!"

She stared up at him in awe. He's... He's so amazing... and handsome... She blushed but blinked spotting the portal a bit away. That's it...

"Almost there!" Jushiro sped up.

Miyu gasped hand slipping out of his and falling. He froze turning. "MIYU!"


	45. Chapter 44

He turned back and rushed to her side scoping her up in his arms bridal style.

"JUSHIRO HURRY!" Toshiro yelled running closer.

Jushiro nodded and shot through the portal. Tessai watched Jushiro, then Toshiro dash through the portal. A moment later it closed, right as Kisuke stepped through. "Everything go well?"

"For the most part." Kisuke said calmly handing Tessai Miyu's zanpacto. He walked over as Jushiro put her down and smiled. "Come on Miyu, let's get you something to eat."

"Thank you Uncle." She nodded following him hesitantly.

"What's with her?" Tessai asked.

"... Miyu... She... She doesn't remember anything Kisuke convinced her that he is her Uncle and now we have to figure out what to do..."

"I'll go tell the other captains. Jushiro why don't you stay and look after her."

"Alright." He nodded already walking towards the kitchen.

Kisuke was showing Miyu around the house. She followed slowly and timid. It made Jushiro angry. Aizen how could you do this to her?! This is not Miyu! He watched her jump as Jinta walked up.

"What's with her?"

"Jinta can I speak with you." Kisuke frowned dragging the red head off. Miyu just stood there shivering nervously.

"Miyu..." Jushiro walked up behind her.

She flinched and slowly turned. "C... Captain U-Ukitake.." He hated the way her eyes stared at him in fear and worry.

"You can call me Jushiro, Miyu. Are you hungry?"

She looked down. "I'm f-fine."

He stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miyu if you're hungry go ahead and let us know. We aren't Aizen. We care about you here."

She looked up at him surprised. "Captain..."

"Come on." He sighed. "Let's get you something to eat."

She nodded weakly following him into the kitchen. "Thank you Captain."


	46. Chapter 45

Miyu shivered waking up until she remembered where she was. She let out a breath of relief. She blinked seeing a new outfit sitting on the chair in her room and looked down at her Huco Mundo outfit. It was dirty and wrinkled, so she was happy to change.

The outfit Kisuke had left for her was perfect and she brightened seeing the color. She pulled on the jean pants and was shocked to feel how well they fit. It was like Kisuke really knew her size perfectly. Next was the shirt. It was a t-shirt with black sleeves and the bottom had a black strip. The rest of it was a light green.

She peaked out and spotted Kisuke, Tessai, and Jushiro sitting at the table eating breakfast. She blushed as she walked out and they all looked at her.

"Miyu!" Jushiro shot up smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh... Yes..." Miyu nodded feeling out of place.

"Here sit down." He said puling out a chair for her.

Miyu flinched not use to that. "I-I'm fine."

He blinked. "Miyu it's fine, sit down and I'll get you some food."

She stared at him in awe and shock and slowly sat while he started getting her breakfast. Kisuke smiled. "Do you like the outfit Miyu?"

"Yes... Thank you Uncle."

He nodded. "I'm glad." He blinked as he heard a noise outside the door. Tessai got up and walked to the door. It swung open and Rangiku rushed in.

"MIYU!" Miyu flinched and froze as Rangiku ran at her and started hugging her. "I KNEW YOU WOULD BE OKAY! I KNEW IT! CAPTAIN WOULDN'T LISTEN! BUT I KNEW IT!"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro frowned from the doorway. She blinked letting Miyu go, who instantly scampered to Kisuke for protection.

" Lutinent Matsumoto..." Jushiro frowned walking forward. "Miyu... Miyu lost her memories."

Rangiku blinked looking at Jushiro and then Miyu. She was wide eyed and shivering. "She... doesn't remember me?!"

"She remembers none of us. Aizen did something to her." Jushiro sighed. "Toshiro did you talk to the other captains?"

"Yes. They all understand... But they show hesitance at returning her memory."

Jushiro frowned looking over at her. "But..."

"I explained that even without her memory Aizen will still be after her. They all agreed returning her memory would be safer. At least then she will remember who she was and is loyal to."

Jushiro nodded in relief. "What are they doing with her?"

"Two of the other Captains are coming... They will judge how she is and if shes safe here before deciding."

"What?!" Jushiro frowned.

"It was the head Captain's decision... He's decided that we are too close to the situation."

Jushiro looked at Miyu. He didn't want her t be thrown into a scary situation for herself right now... An d she would be if she was taken from Kisuke's. "We'll do our best to convince them she should stay here."

Toshiro nodded. "How is she?"

"...The same..."

"...Captain?..." Miyu asked slowly stepping out from behind Kisuke.

Jushiro smiled. "Miyu this is Lutenist Rangiku Matsumoto, you can just call her Rangiku."

Miyu nodded to Rangiku. "Hello... Lutinent Matsumoto."

The soul reapers frowned. "Oh Miyu... What did Aizen do to you?"

Miyu looked down. "Lord... Aizen... Aizen did nothing to me..." She smiled weakly.

Jushiro smiled. At least she is trying to stop calling him Lord. "Here Miyu." He put the plate down.

"Thank you Captain..."

He nodded watching her eat and smiled. Don't worry Miyu.


	47. Chapter 46

Jushiro smiled walking up to Miyu as she sat on the back porch. "Miyu."

She jumped and quickly spun, but relaxed seeing him. "Hello Captain Ukitake." She looked happier today which made Jushiro happier as well. "You're back from your errand?"

He nodded holding a box. "Yes, I wanted to let you met a new friend."

Miyu blinked at him, but gasped in surprise as he opened the box and a little black cat poked its head out. "HOW CUTE!" She giggled as the cat mewed at her. "Can I... Can I hold him?" Jushiro nodded smiling and watched her and the cat. "He's so sweet." Miyu giggled. "Does he have a name?"

Jushiro nodded. "A... friend of mine named him." He frowned slightly.

"If I was going to name him, I'd name him Ryo." She laughed. "He looks like a Ryo."

Jushiro froze looking at her. "... M... Miyu..."

"What is his name?" Miyu asked seeming more and more herself.

"It's Ryo..."

"Wow lucky guess!" Miyu giggled.

Jushiro smiled sitting down. Miyu... You'll get better... I know it.

Miyu blushed looking over at Jushiro slightly as he talked with Toshiro. Ryo licked at her hand as she fed him. She smiled turning back to the cat and laughed. Cats were different from humans. She didn't have to worry about them being angry with her or commanding her. She didn't even have to be formal. She could just be herself.

She snuck another small look and blinked noticing how angry Jushiro suddenly looked. A chill went down her back as she thought of Aizen. She knew he would be after her, and he would be ten times angrier than ever.

"Meow."

She looked down at Ryo who started purring and smiled. "Don't worry Ryo, I'm okay." She blinked as a strange feeling came over her. As if she knew Ryo from somewhere before. She shock her head clearing out those thoughts.


	48. Chapter 47

"... Miyu..." Jushiro said walking up to her as she laid on the couch. She blinked and looked at him tears in her eyes. "MIYU! Are you alright?!"

"Hmm... Yeah." She quipped her eyes. "I must have had a sad dream."

Jushiro sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're okay."

She blushed looking at him in shock. "Captain..."

He smiled and then sighed. "Miyu... Some people are coming to see you today. They are captains... It will be scary, but Kisuke and I'll be there for you." He smiled at her and she shivered, but nodded. "Don't worry."

Miyu looked down. "Captain... Do you think Aizen will try to come get me?"

Jushiro flinched. "I won't let him!"

Miyu blinked in shock as he suddenly hugged her. "... Ca... Captain..."

"Miyu... I'll protect you... I promise this time..."

Miyu blinked. This time?...

He smiled down at her and then leaned in and Miyu was shocked as he gently kissed her. She soon found herself relaxing and kissing him back. He wrapped his arms round her protectively and she smiled. "Miyu I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Ca... Captain..." Miyu whispered resting her head against his chest weakly. Her thoughts turned to Aizen and she tried to push those thoughts away.


	49. Chapter 48

Jushiro watched Miyu shiver as Byakuya Kuchiki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked towards them. He rested his hand on her shoulder. She had yet to say she returned his love, and she still called him captain, but he knew her feelings were the same. The way she kissed him and the way she smiled. But right now she was terrified.

"Captain Ukitake." Byakuya nodded.

"Captain Kuicki." He nodded.

Mayuri stepped up to Miyu and grinned. She tensed but nervously bowed. "H-Hello Captain K-Kuchiki, Captain K-Kurotsuki."

"Girl what is your opinion of Souske Aizen?" Byakuya asked getting straight to the point.

Miyu flinched and looked down. "I... I don't like him... He scares me and I never want to see him again." Miyu glanced up and Byakuya nodded.

"What about the arrancar?" Mayuri asked.

"I don't like them." Miyu whispered. "They scare me."

Byakuya nodded. "We'll report to Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Alright." Jushiro nodded. "What about where she will stay?"

Byakuya paused. "Where would you prefer to stay?"

"With Uncle Kisuke... or Captain Ukitake." Miyu whispered. Byakuya eyed the 13th captain and Miyu and frowned seeing the connection. He nodded and walked off. Mayuri eyed Miyu curiously and then followed.

Miyu collapsed breathing heavily. Jushiro wrapped her arm around her and kissed her forehead. "You're okay."

"Thank you Captain..." She whispered.

"Don't worry Miyu... I'll look after you." He smiled down at her.


	50. Chapter 49

Miyu blinked waking up. Her whole boy, for some strange reason, felt sore. Especially the bottom of her neck. She walked out sleepily to see only Jushiro at the table. "Uh... Ca... Captain?" She blushed looking around.

"Kisuke and Tessai had an errand to run... I thought maybe we could go on a picnic today."

Miyu looked down nervously. A date?

"What's wrong Miyu?" He asked walking over to her.

"A-A date?" She whispered blushing and forgetting the soreness.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You looked a little coped up lately... I thought you might want to go out... And I thought with our feelings.. But if you don't want to..."

Miyu froze. "NO! I-I want to." She smiled weakly. "I'm just ….nervous..."

He smiled and hugged her. 'Miyu I do love you... And that won't ever change. You are my precious Miyu"

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. It comforted her and relaxed her. "Captain... I... I love you Jushiro." She leaned up and kissed him.


	51. Chapter 50

Miyu smiled sitting down on the blanket next to Jushiro and rested against his chest. She smiled as his arms held her tightly. "Jushiro..." She whispered. It came so naturally and sounded so nice on her lips.

He laughed slightly and leaned back against the tree. His grip loosened and he closed his eyes relaxing. Miyu looked over at him and smiled.

Jushiro... She snuggled closer and felt happier than she ever remembered being. She blinked hearing a small noise and slowly sat up looking around. She tensed thoughts going instantly to Aizen.

"Miyu?" Jushiro asked opening his eyes.

"It's nothing." She said calmly relaxing against him again. She flinched as her neck throbbed again. She gripped at it as it started burning.

"Miyu?!" Jushiro sat up and tried to pull her hand away to see what was wrong. He froze seeing her small red crystal. "Miyu!"

She collapsed her head against his chest, body shivering. He clutched her close frowning. "Ju...Jushiro..." She whispered.

"It's okay Miyu... It's okay..."

She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Am I dreaming?" She whispered. "Or am I dead?"

"No. You're perfectly fine." He ran his hand through her hair.

She sniffled. "But... how..."

He blinked confused. "Miyu?"

"You're alive..." She whispered.

He froze looking at her. "Mi... Miyu?"

"You're alive... I ...i didn't kill you."

He tightened his grip and held her closer. "No Miyu... You didn't... you saved me." He kissed her forehead gently. "You have nothing to worry about."

She looked at him and sniffled. "But..."

"Miyu I'm okay." He leaned into kiss her, but she pulled away touching her crystal. He blinked. "Miyu?"

"I... My crystal."

"I don't care." He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not going to touch it." He leaned in and kissed her. She was hesitant at first, but slowly began to kiss back. He smiled happily and whispered in between kisses, "I love you Miyu.. I always will."

"Jushiro..." She whispered happily. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I love-." She was interrupted by a hollow swiping at them and separating the two.

"MIYU!" Jushiro gasped getting up painfully. He saw the blue haired espada picking her up and charged, but the hollow blocked. "NO! MIYU!" He yelled slicing at the hollow. By the time he had killed the hollow, Miyu was gone. "No... Miyu..." He collapsed in shock and pain. He had just gotten her back, and now she was gone.

Miyu gasped as she was thrown to the ground roughly. She got up slowly and flinched as her body screamed out in pain. She looked up and glared at Aizen as he stared down at her. He got up slowly and walked to her. "Miyu..."

"Go die!" She hissed at him.

He smirked. "I see you are back to normal." He gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet and touched her crystal. "Red..."

"Go die!" Miyu growled trying to pull away.

He frowned. "I'm starting to miss that loyal Miyu.."

Miyu glared at him. "She's not coming back!"

"She will." Azien smirked. "Slowly she will."


	52. Chapter 51

Miyu frowned as Aizen led her through the halls to his room. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong and she was still sore. "You had best behave Miyu." Aizen frowned.

"I told you!" Miyu glared. "That loyal Miyu is gone!"

Aizen glared and then threw her into his room. "Stay there until I get back, we'll talk then." He shut the door and locked it before walking off.

Miyu waited till she was sure he was a good distance away before trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. She frowned. "There has to be some way out." She looked around the room and smirked seeing Aizen's bed post. She forcefully broke off part of it and then used it to break down the door. Using the bed piece she hit any arrancar of hollow that got in her way. Her thoughts of Jushiro propelled her forward.

She froze as Nnoitora stepped in her way and grabbed the bed piece breaking it easily. She gasped shocked and froze as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded at his back with her fists yelling at him. Her only laughed and grabbed a butt feel. Miyu's face turned bright red and she started kicking her feet as well, trying to injure him. He only laughed.

She gasped as he suddenly threw her down on a bed and looked down at her. "I told you kitten." He started pulling his shirt off and she jumped up trying to run past him, but he stopped her slamming her back. "Now, now kitten."

He gripped her arm and twisted it to near breaking point. She cried out in pain. "STOP!"

He laughed and let up and moved to gripping her shirt. "Come on kitty." He leaned in to kiss her and Miyu weakly gripped his zanpacto and stabbed him before his lips touched hers. He pulled back and gasped in pain. Miyu took her chance and ran out of the room wide eyed. She dashed down the hall wide eyed and stunned when she suddenly ran into someone.

"Mom?" She looked up and saw Cal.

"Cal!" She smiled relived.

"You okay Mom? You looked scared..."

"Oh Cal..." She sighed resting her head against his chest. She blinked as he suddenly tensed as something wet dripped down her arm. She pulled back and gasped seeing a sword sticking through his chest. It was only a few inches from where her head had been.

"M-Mon..." Cal whispered weakly collapsing as the sword withdrew.

"Cal!" Miyu cried wrapping her arms around the dead arrancar in shock and horror.

"You should have listened and obeyed me Miyu." Aizen said coldly standing over her. Miyu ignored him and cried over her arrancar son's body. She couldn't believe he was gone.


	53. Chapter 52

Miyu flinched shifting slightly and feeling the chains cut into her ankle. She reached down and rubbed her ankle trying to lessen the pain. It didn't help much. It was still too tight and even just moving it a bit sent pain through her ankle. She glanced at the now fixed door and frowned. It taunted her. It looked so close, but she knew it was just inches out of her reach. After killing Cal Aizen had brought her back and chained her to the wall. He had then left with a smirk. Miyu sighed and closed her eyes. Jushiro...

She heard the door open and looked up seeing Aizen. She shivered. "Now Miyu..." He walked forward.

She tried to get away but there was no escape as he slapped her angrily. She whimpered in pain as he leaned down and looked at her. "Leave me a-alone." She whispered.

"Oh Miyu." He smirked and leaned in kissing her forcefully. She shoved at his chest angrily and flinched as he slapped her hands away. She moaned as he pressed her shoulder against the wall roughly. He stopped kissing her and smirked. "Don't worry Miyu... I won't punish you again... I already killed that unloyal son of yours... But next time you'll be fully punished." He got up and smirked. "I'm looking forward to that."

Miyu shivered as he turned and spotted Gin. "I'm surprised at your restraint Lord Aizen... I would have done the other punishment."

"But I'm hoping she won't find it as punishment." Aizen smirked.

Miyu just wanted to cry. Jushrio... Please... help!


	54. Chapter 53

"Let's go now!" Jushiro frowned watching Kisuke work.

"We can't yet. Aizen has set up a security against us... I'm still trying to find a way around it."

Jushiro paced imagining Aizen hurting and punishing Miyu. They weren't pleasant thoughts. He wasn't the only one pacing. Toshiro looked about to kill Kisuke.

"Hurry up Kisuke!" Toshiro frowned. "The longer we wait-." He let that hang and shivered in anger.

Jushiro tensed his fists and frowned. "We need to get there now."

"If you want to be killed before you can even get to her then go ahead."

Both captains frowned. "Toshiro..." Jushiro frowned. He hadn't yet told them about her memory back. It had been a simple 'they go her.' Their preparation had followed.

Toshiro looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I know that she loves you. I have no love for her that way... She's like my sister."

Jushiro smiled slightly. "That's not what I was going to say... right before she got kidnapped... Her memory returned."

Kisuke froze. "What?!"

"She... she regained her memory."

Kisuke frowned then continued working. "That's not good. That means her powers are back... And Aizen..."

"At least Miyu is no longer Aizen's faithful slave!" Toshiro growled. "This doesn't change anything. We still need to hurry!"

Jushiro nodded. "She needs us..." Hang on Miyu... Hang on. I promise I'll save you. I promise...


	55. Chapter 54

Miyu flinched as Aizen slapped her. "I gave you an order. Obey it! Call me Souske!"

"No..." Miyu glared at him. She flinched as he pulled at the chain almost breaking her ankle. She whimpered and Aizen smirked.

"The pain can stop Miyu... You just need to listen."

She glared at him and cried out as he pulled the chain yanking her to him and spraining her ankle. "Stop... please..."

He smirked as tears ran down her face in pain. He gripped her tightly to his chest and kissed her aggressively. She moaned which only made him smirk. She froze as he pushed her down onto the bed and started tugging at her shirt. "Miyu..." He whispered as he came up for air.

"Please... don't." She whimpered. He smirked down at her and started kissing her again as he ripped off her shirt. He began kissing down her neck next. She moaned as he nibbled at her skin and shoved at his chest weakly. That didn't stop him as he pulled off his own shirt, pinning her at the same time. "No..." Miyu whimpered.

"Don't cry now Miyu... You'll love this."

"Please... Souske please!" Miyu whispered. "Anything else."

Aizen stopped and contemplated that. "Very well... You will do what I say, no arguments or I will continue."

Miyu paused. "No clothing removal please... Souske..."

He smirked with other plans. "Very well Miyu." She shivered as he looked at her. She didn't like it, but it was better than the other choice... wasn't it. Jushiro hurry!


	56. Chapter 55

Miyu flinched as Aizen kissed her possessively, and she was forced to kiss him back just as much. At the same time his hand ran down her sides feeling over each curve greedily. She flinched slightly as he squeezed her hips telling her to pull back. She sat up allowing him to get up. He smirked looking at her and nodded. She sighed and laid down.

He looked down and smirked at her. He had told her to wear the worst outfit Miyu could think of. She wore a see thru shirt that also showed half her cleavage and a mini, min skirt. The skirt only just covered, if she bent her knee even slightly she would flash him. He had a perverted grin at her frilly bra. He had taunted her repeatedly, trying to get her to resist. The outfit had almost got her, but she repeated to herself what the consequence would be.

He started kissing her again and she complied hating every moment of it. He ran a hand down her leg pulling it around his back. She flushed as he pulled up still kissing her and pulling her close. She kept her legs wrapped around him hating the way he grinned. She flinched as he stood up and started walking towards the door, tugging at the chain. She moaned, but continued to kiss him. He paused turning back and setting her down. "I will be back Miyu..." He ran his hand down her side smirking. "Be good..."

He smirked walking through the halls. He paused as Gin stepped up. "What are you planning?"

"It's simple... Right now she hates me... But she is slowly lossing hope... Soon she will accept that she is stuck here and nothing will change. Then she will give into me. After that she will come to love me."

"You have this planned out to the point don't you?"

Aizen smirked. "Yes... Miyu will be mine."

"And Jushiro Ukitake?"  
"I will kill him when he gets here... In front of Miyu." He smirked. "That will make her loss hope faster."

Gin nodded.


	57. Chapter 56

Miyu sighed closing her eyes and laid down. She was glad she had some free, alone, time for once. It was nice and she could almost forget where she was or the chain cutting into her ankle. It was the only time she could think of Jushiro. She smiled as she remembered his arms around her and the gentle way he had kissed her. She could almost hear him whispering her name.

"Miyu!"

She froze and sat up, opening her eyes. "Ju... Jushiro." She gasped seeing him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms round him happily, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "You're here! You really came!"

"Of course." He smiled holding her closer. "I'll always come for you." He kissed her gently. She kissed him back wrapping her arms round him in relief. She flinched as she moved and the chain cut into her ankle. She pulled back and frowned, but blinked as it started to freeze. She looked up and saw Toshiro.

"Captain!" Kisuke walked up behind the small captain holding a robe. "Uncle!"

"Here." Kisuke said handing her the robe. She blushed and quickly pulled it on. "Alright let's get out of here." He said destroying the chain.

"Right." Jushiro said pulling Miyu closer. "Are you ready? Okay?"

"I'm fine... Let's go." Miyu shivered thinking of Aizen stopping them. She knew what he would do to punish her. She kept close to Jushiro as they dashed through the halls towards the portal. Miyu kept her eyes behind cautiously.

"Almost there." Kisuke said drawing her eyes ahead to see the portal sitting alone, with no guards or blocks. Miyu smiled happily, but froze as they slid to a stop; Aizen was suddenly there.

"Well, well. Miyu what do you think you're doing? You broke the deal." He smirked and Miyu whimpered moving closer to Jushiro.

"Souske Aizen." Jushiro frowned pulling her closer. "She's not staying this time. And she's not coming back!"

"She's not leaving." Aizen said drawing his zanpacto.

"Miyu here." Kisuke said handing her zanpacto over. She took it and tensed.

Aizen frowned. "Let it go Miyu and come here. You're punishment will be lowered then." He held out his hand invitingly.

Miyu moved closer to Jushiro. "She's not going with you!" Jushiro said as Aizen frowned. "Never again!"

"Very well. I will kill you all now and take her back."

"Jushiro..." Miyu whispered clutching his arm.

"Don't worry about me Miyu." He gripped his zanpacto and then stepped forward to fight. Aizen met him halfway and the fight began. Toshiro shot forward clashing blades with Gin. Miyu watched Kisuke fight off the other arrancars trying to get at her. She watched the three men she cared about fight for their lives, and hers.

She clutched her zanpacto and frowned. Moriozo Yosheno... She saw the large white cat and black dog next to her. I need your help. The dog frowned being selfish while the cat crouched protectively. Please Moriozo... Please... The dog frowned but nodded. "Moriozo Yosheno!" She shot forward.

Aizen frowned as her zanpacto grazed him. "Miyu what are you doing?"

"Protecting the man I love!" She glared at him blocking his zanpacto from hitting Jushiro.

"Miyu..."

"Very well!" Aizen glared. He swung his blade. "You will just only survive and I will punish you later."

"NO!" Jushiro growled angrily. The two fought side by side protecting each other from Aizen. Aizen hit Miyu aside and turned to Jushiro. "I will kill you and then deal with Miyu!"

Jushiro glared. "You won't touch her!"

Miyu froze. Kill... He's going to... She stood up slowly and glared darkly. She gripped her zanpacto tensely. "Ban... Kai!" The energy around her spiraled.

Aizen and Jushiro froze as she turned and looked at them darkly. Her sword grew and split into double blades. One dark and one light. She shot forward and sliced at Aizen. He blocked barely, shocked. Her eyes were glazed over angrily. He gasped shocked as the force of her attack blew him back. A crack formed along her zanpacto.

"MIYU!" Jushiro called out worriedly as there was a bright light. Then darkness.


	58. Chapter 57

Jushiro moaned waking up. He opened his eyes and froze seeing Miyu laying passed out. He jumped up and ran over to her side. "MIYU!" He looked around and froze seeing all the others were passed out too. "What?..."

"They are fine." A voice growled. Jushiro looked up and saw a dark wolf spirit walking towards him. "But they will wake up soon."

"Who are you?" Jushiro pulled Miyu closer.

"I am Moriozo."

"Wait... you're... that's Miyu's zanpacto's name..." Jushiro blinked shocked.

"Part yeah..." He looked at Miyu who clutched the hilt of her zanpacto. It was completely broke. "But not for much longer... Ger her out of here."

"Wait... What's going on?"

"Miyu sacrificed herself to save you and the others." Jushiro looked down at Miyu dreading the worst, but found a faint pulse. "Yosheno and I sacrificed ourselves to save her... That's why you have to get her out of here... Yosheno gave up her light to wake you up... Take the opportunity and escape... And keep her away from the action."

"Uh... Right..." Jushiro smiled pulling Miyu up into his arms, but froze seeing her crystal. It's color was fading slowly. "What... Miyu.."

"Oh yeah... Her crystal took the damage... So her memory will be messed up a bit... Those connected to the crystal are going to be blocked from now on..." He started to blur. "Take care of her Jushiro... And... And tell her I'm sorry... I truly did care about her..." He disappeared.

Jushiro blinked shocked as he watched the final bit of the zanpacto broke. He pulled Miyu closer and rushed over to Toshiro and Kisuke. "Get up!"

"Huh?" Toshiro blinked groggily. "Miyu..." He looked at her weakly. "She..."

"We have to get out of here now or she'll be in trouble."

Toshiro and Kisuke got up slowly and they all limped towards the portal ignoring Aizen and his forces. They would deal with him another day.

Jushiro looked at Miyu and ran a hand through her hair worriedly. She still hadn't waken up. He looked at her neck when a faint outline of her crystal was. He sighed shifting down by her bed. "Oh Miyu... Please wake up..."

"How is she?" Kisuke asked walking in.

"Still out..." He sighed. "I'm worried about her... She's... She's my most precious treasure..."

Kisuke nodded. "She's important to us all... Miyu will be fine."

"But she'll never be a reaper again." Toshiro said from the door. "She has been through too much, and with the loss of her zanpacto..."

"It doesn't matter... As long as she wakes up... Miyu please..." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I can't lose you Miyu... Please don't leave me..."

Miyu opened her eyes slowly. "Ju... shiro..."

"MIYU!" He smiled happily. "Miyu."


	59. Chapter 58

Jushiro yawned waking up and sat up. He looked over at his calendar and smiled. It was hard to believe that it had been almost nineteen years since Aizen's defeat. He would always hold Ichigo Kurosaki in the greatest regards for that one. He had just finished getting dressed when his third sears ran in. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!"

"Good morning Sentaro, Kiyone." He sighed. "What is it? Did Zaraki destroy the wall again?"

"No sir. It's Kisuke Urahara. He's calling."

"Oh. Alright." Jushiro took the phone from Sentaro. "Good morning."

"Hey Jushiro. How's it going over there?"

"Fine." Jushiro smiled. "Busy as ever. I don't see how old man Yama could handle this."

Kisuke laughed. "How long have you been the head captain now?"

"Four years now." Jushiro sighed. "It's still hard to believe he wanted me to take his place..."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Kisuke laughed. "But I was calling to talk about my niece."

"Don't worry she's fine." Jushiro smiled. "Tired and moody, but I'm able to deal with it."

Kisuke laughed. "I remember you telling me that before... And then how long was it before you called for help?"

"That was different." Jushiro sighed. "Why don't I have her come visit you tomorrow. Will that make you happy?"

"Only if she's up to I. I don't want her straining herself. Oh and bring Iruka."

"If I can find her I will."

"Alright." Kisuke paused. "Have you decided to talk to her about her past or not?... About her arrancar children?"

"I don't know... I'm worried it will hurt her... We know for a fact that they are all dead... I'm worried it might upset her to learn that she had children, and now they are dead. I don't really want to put her through that."

"I know... But it is her past."

"I know... I'll think about it." Jushiro sighed. "Just continue keeping it from her for now... Please."

"All right." Kisuke said goodbye and then hung up. Jushiro stared blankly at his window. It had been his idea to keep the past from her. He didn't want to upset her, but he alos didn't want to see those memories return. He had no idea what would happen and he didn't want to risk it.

"Captain?" Kiyone blinked.

"It's nothing... Do you know where Miyu is?" He asked setting the phone down.

"Last I saw she was in the garden."

"Alright thank you." Jushiro smiled and left. He was almost out of the house when a white haired, 15 year old, boy almost ran into him. "Watch it Zane." He smiled.

"Sorry! Running!" The boy dashed out smirking. A moment later a little pink haired boy came running up.

Jushiro blinked. "Gen is that you? What happened to your hair?"

"That stupid Zane dyed it pink!" The angry 14 year old yelled chasing after his tormentor.

Jushiro sighed, but smiled as he continued into the garden. Miyu sat with her back to him. She now had short red hair and was enjoying the cool Spring weather. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning my love."

"Shiro!" She smiled happily as he pulled back so he could sit next to her. She smiled and rested against his chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly... What about you? Was out little Kirimi giving you trouble?" He rested his hand on her swollen belly.

"Not any more than usual." Miyu laughed. "I'm just glad we'll get to see her soon. My little Summer baby."

"Unless she's early." Jushiro laughed. "Then she'll be a Spring like her big sister."

Miyu smiled. "Where is Iruka?"

"I have no idea." Jushiro laughed. "Probably following her big brother Tiram around."

"Most likely." Miyu sighed resting against him. "Shiro..."

"Yes love?" He asked gently kissing her forehead.

"I had that nightmare again..." She whispered.

"The one of the silver haired arrancar?" Jushiro frowned.

"Being stabbed... yes... It always makes me cry... But I don't know why..." She curled up into his chest.

"Miyu..." He sighed. "Do you trust me... If I told you something would you believe me?"

"Of course." Jushiro nodded and started to tell her about the past.

By the time he had finished Miyu was crying into his chest. "I'm sorry Miyu... I ….I should have told you before... I was just... scared."

"It's okay..." She sniffled. "...And... He was?"

"Gin Ichimaru's arrancar son.. yes... your first son technically... and was killed by Aizen... At least that's what I believe... From what you told me while you were sleep talking... Are you okay?"

"...I'm sad... But I have you... and our children..." She smiled gently. "I do wish I could remember him."

"I'm sorry Miyu." He whispered and kissed her gently. "Maybe someday..."

"...I'm fine... I don't want to remember Aizen... and what he did to me."

"I'll protect you Miyu... No one will ever hurt you again..." He smiled. "I won't let them."

"Oh, so when little Kirimi decides to throw a fit you'll protect me from her toys?" She smiled.

Jushiro smiled. "She will be an angel." He kissed her. "And you knew what I meant."

"Alright." Miyu laughed. She started to get up and Jushiro shot up helping her. "Shiro."

"I don't want you straining yourself." He smiled.

Miyu sighed, but smiled. "I'm fine you worrisome man." She kissed him gently.

"MOM! DAD!" They both turned to see a white haired teen running up with a short red hair 8 year old.

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked worriedly gripping Jushiro's hand.

"It's Zane!" He challenged Ikkaku Madarame to a fight!" The teen frowned.

"HE WHAT!" Miyu gasped worriedly.

"Tiram take your mother while I go save your brother."

"Yes father."

"Mommy..." Iruka blinked gripping Miyu's hand. "Don't worry. Daddy will protect him."

"You sure Mom?"

"This is my third time being pregnant. I think I would know when I'm tired or not." She smiled. "Now go help your father with your brother."

"Alright." He flash stepped off.

"Come on Iruka. Let's go make sure everything turns out alright."

By the time they walked up they found Jushiro reprimanding his son. Tiram stood behind his dad watching his twin.

"You know you can't beat Ikkaku!"

"I could too!" Zane glared.

"Zane!" Miyu frowned. They all looked at her. "I told you that you could only challenge a full reaper when you _finished_ school. You and Tiram still have a few years."

"But-."

"No buts!" Miyu smiled. "If you challenge another reaper, or Ikkaku again, I'll ground you till Iruka is down with school!"

Zane flinched. "Fine..."

"Good. Now why don't we all go eat lunch together. I'm starving!" She laughed.

"Shiro..." Miyu whispered that night as she sat on the couch after putting the kids in bed.

"Yes love?" He whispered pulling her close.

"Thank you..." She smiled kissing him gently. "For everything... For protecting me. For loving me... Thank you."

"No need to thank me... It was my only wish to be there for you... I'm just grateful you choose to love me back... And now we have three wonderful children, soon to be four."

"Yes... I think I'm ready to put the past behind us." She gently touched the faint mark from the crystal. "I don't need to know, and I don't care... As long as it led me to you."

"Oh Miyu." He leaned in and kissed her gently. " I would be lost without you... I love you... My most precious treasure."

And here is the end of this series. I hope you have enjoyed it. You should look at my other bleach stories if you liked this one. I personally think the others are better because this one was my first bleach fanfiction. Let me know what you think.


End file.
